<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journey of a Forgotten Soldier by May8344</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891207">The Journey of a Forgotten Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/May8344/pseuds/May8344'>May8344</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Murder, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/May8344/pseuds/May8344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Frey, a girl born in the Underground City, longed to see the true sunlight every morning that she would wake up. Alongside her comrades: Furlan Church, Isabel Magnolia, and Levi, Alana’s life as a thug continued with no way around it; until the sudden day she and her companions were offered the deal of a lifetime. </p><p>“Once you complete this job, not only will you be generously compensated for your work,</p><p>but you will also earn the right to live above ground.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Frey (OC), Furlan Church/Alana Frey, Furlan Church/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Alana Frey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Underground City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underneath the sturdy inner wall—Wall Sina—, a failed and unfinished repopulation project existed full of starving, violent human beings consumed by their wish to leave for the surface. Dilapidated, brick buildings dotted the entire area with only dull torches scattered scantily throughout the city for light. In some areas, there would stand a large, stone pillar to hold the top of the Underground City from collapsing. No light was visible in the sky—at least, not to the average citizen. No sun, no stars, no moon. No rain, snow, or wind. The only sound filling the air would be chatter or a citizen playing the guitar; sometimes even screaming from a few, random fights.</p><p>For those who lived in the shadow of the capital city encased by Wall Sina, it was expected they were to die before ever seeing the light above ground.</p><p>In one of the back alleyway houses, with an L-shaped staircase leading up to the front door, the noise of paper and voices broke the silence. Inside, four men waited silently as they watched their money being counted by their dealer. Faded green dollars slid against each other as strong, calloused hands pulled them apart. Each little piece of paper held an amount of currency that was wanted by everyone here. </p><p>“Here. Sorry I kept you waiting.” A tall man with messy blond hair, called to his four friends sitting on the torn couch in the house. He wore a blue colored vest on top of a white baggy shirt and greenish brown pants held up by a simple belt. After counting the pieces of paper carefully with his sharp baby-blue eyes, he hastily passed it out. “This is for the last job, and the one before.” </p><p>One of the younger men took the money with a toothy grin. It was unsurprising that he would take it with pride on his face. Two others, who had also sat on the couch, were no less excited to be paid. After all, they had done their business. The only one not smiling was a brunette on the cushioned chair, seated away from the excited trio. However, he was not exempt from his payment. </p><p>“Here.” The man handing out the money gave the unsure brunette his earnings, taking him off guard.</p><p>“Oh, thank-” he paused. In his grip, behind the cash he knew he had earned, was more money tied together discreetly. It was easy to tell that this was planned out by the soft-smiling blond. Looking up, the brunette opened his mouth to question the man, but was once again cut off.</p><p>“Now, don’t go spending it all at once, you hear? People will get suspicious.” With a hand on his hip, the dealer grinned. He seemed to ignore the fact that he had secretly given more to one than the others.</p><p>“We know! Let’s go.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>As the four recipients began to walk out of the building, the brunette paused for a moment, debating on whether to turn around and question the blond man. However, he decided against it and kept walking forward, closing the wooden door behind him.</p><p>The blond, despite knowing his friend’s hesitation, sighed as he turned to the two other occupants of the house.</p><p>In the far corner of the room, where the kitchen table had sat, a raven haired man was seated, silently cleaning off his pocket knife. His black bangs, that hung over a recently shaved undercut, covered most of his silver eyes, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He wore similar clothing to the blond, though his vest was more of a brown color.</p><p>To the right was a recently cleaned kitchen counter with an integrated sink. Sitting on top of the countertop was a female with her side braid laying on her chest. Her legs were crossed, and in her hand was an apple that she was happily chewing on. Unlike her male roommates, she wore a simple, blue, long sleeved shirt with laces pulling the top near her chest together. Her pants were loose, and brown, and were just shy of her ankle. The girl’s diamond blue eyes watched the men around her with amusement.</p><p>“Work’s been a helluva lot easier since we got our hands on these ODM Gears. Now we can pay our guys more.” The talkative blond sat on the couch, relieved that the guests had finally left. As long as his roommates were his only company, he was fine. </p><p>The ravenette, who was scanning his blade for any dirt, without glancing the blond’s way, in a low, rough, ever-displeased voice asked. “Seems to me one of them got a little too much. Any reason why?” Although he wasn’t witnessing the quartet receiving money, the action had not been unexcused by the observant man.</p><p>The blond with blue eyes had a soft smile on his face, as he averted his eyes to the ground. In a quiet tone, he responded. “His…,” he paused, “You’ve probably noticed that Jan’s leg has been getting worse. Meds are pretty expensive. They’ve gone up recently too.” Suddenly, his voice laced with malice, “Those scumbag shysters…”</p><p>That’s when the female spoke up, mouth full of her apple, and her black hair bouncing from the movement of her chest. Her muffled voice filled the room. “Did you hear the toll on the stairways went up? At this rate, paupers like us will never see daylight.” </p><p>Along the walls of the Underground, there were multiple staircases leading to the surface. However, the pay to climb these stairs were more than any average person would have. Some of the stuck up men decided to claim the stairways for themselves, setting the fees as they see fit. Even if the money was paid in full, if one didn’t have the correct papers allowing them through, the higher-ups would have no issue sending paupers back down. None of them knew the horrors of living in the cramped, dark city full of malnourished humans fighting to survive. </p><p>“Yeah,” the ravenette hummed before turning to his female companion. “Didn’t I tell you to get your filthy ass off of the counter?</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled and hopped off of the stone counter, though she still leaned against it. “Whatever you say, captain.”</p><p>He scoffed in response and focused his attention back to annihilating the specks of dirt on his trusted blade.</p><p>The tall blond continued her train of thought, “Apparently, the lack of sunlight is the reason all those guys got messed-up legs. It’s not like you can do anything about it.”</p><p>“Your mother was like that too. I guess that’s why.” The clean-freak decided that his knife was not to his liking, and began scrubbing harder on it as he spoke. Though his words were gentle, his face told another story. It was as if his eyebrows were forever furrowed and his gray eyes slanted. “Nevertheless, you still gave him too much.”</p><p>“It was his severance pay.”</p><p>That caught the attention of the two raven haired roommates.  </p><p>Continuing, the blond spoke with dejection, “He’s done for. At the very least, he can find himself a good hospital.”</p><p>“Is that so?” The harsh, silver-eyed glare had not gone unnoticed by either of the people in the room, but they chose to ignore it. </p><p>“How much more would we need… to live up there?” </p><p>Sadness had engulfed the trio as their gazes fell upon the wooden floor. It didn’t take a genius to see how crude their living environment was, even if it was cleaned well. No matter what they did, it was clear that nothing would change. </p><p>Suddenly, a loud crash was heard on the other side of the wooden front door. Jolting up, the three readied themselves with blades. It was nothing new for strangers to ram into their home and try to rob them of everything they had. As the trio made their way to the door, they were interrupted by another loud crash. It was as if their assailant was trying to break their door in. </p><p>With only a nod, each person readied themselves to see their surprise guest. The blond took his spot at the door, knife in hand, ready to throw it open. The shorter, dark haired boy stood directly in front of the door, not even bothering to hide his handheld weapon by his side. The girl had positioned herself between the boys, diagonal to the entryway. While she was strong enough to hold her own, she knew the dangers of having a man take control of her in this society. After another silent look and nod, the blond yanked open the wooden door.  </p><p>As he did so, a redhead girl with short, twin ponytails crashed onto the floor. Her hands were drawn to her chest as if she cradled something in them, even as she was propped up on her knees and shoulders. Her hair was ruffled and she wore an older shirt and loose pants.</p><p>Wincing with pain, a mumbled ‘ow’ left the newfound girl’s lips. She coughed as if she ran a grand distance after getting bruised up. </p><p>“Oh, it’s just a kid.” The shaggy, blond haired man eased up and put his hand on his side. “You gave us a real fright.”</p><p>Grumbling, the redhead on the floor disagreed, “I’m not a kid.” With more pride and anger in her voice, she glared up towards the shorter, raven haired male. Repeating her words, she was on the verge of yelling, “I’m not… a kid!”</p><p>“Is that so? So that means I can kick you out and it won’t leave a bad taste in my mouth, right?” The shorter replied, obviously annoyed. “I’ll forgive you for dirtying the floor. Now piss off.”</p><p>“What’s the matter? Can’t move?” The blond commented as he watched the girl with caution.</p><p>“I can! Don’t underestimate me!” Slowly lifting one arm away from her abdomen, she tried prying herself off of the floor. </p><p>The ravenette made her way to the fallen girl and tried to move her into a sitting position. Seeing the injured girl up close struck a memory to the blue eyed roommate. "Hold on, you're-." Suddenly, she paused and seemed to be listening closely for something. Quickly, the quiet girl turned to the shorter male. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Hissing under her breath, she muttered, “Levi, there are more people.”</p><p>And she was correct. Further away, past the door, angry voices filled the air. They quickened their stomping pace towards the building that the four were sitting in. “Over here!” </p><p>Recognizing the angry voices, the twin tailed girl hurried her way into a sitting position, but fell over against the door. Though she sat up straight, it was plain to see that the girl was in pain. The ravenette stayed kneeled at her right side.</p><p>The raven-haired man, Levi, clicked his tongue in anger. “Damn. You were being chased, weren’t you?”</p><p>“What should we do?”</p><p>As the pursuers made their way through the small alleyways built in between the houses, they grumbled trying to find the girl. Turning the corner, they saw the stairs leading towards the front door of the trio’s home. Outside of the open door, Levi and the blond stood protectively, seeming to observe. </p><p>“That little brat…” One of the men spoke up, annoyance evident. He was larger with shortly shaved, brown hair. Two of his companions followed behind. “Can’t believe she bit me that hard.” Glancing at the bite marks on the skin below his thumb, more and more anger flowed in him. “Once we catch her, lemme have a little fun with her.”</p><p>“What fun can you have with a brat like that?” His ally questioned. </p><p>With only a deep chuckle in return, the brunette gazed up towards the two men standing at the door above the stairway. “Huh? Hey! A dirty little urchin came this way, right?”</p><p>“They’re ten a penny here, pal,” the blond laughed, content to anger the larger man even more. The way he crossed his arms had shown that he was obviously looking down at their attackers.</p><p>“Huh?” Just as the blond wanted, anger flooded through his veins as he started menacingly climbing the staircase with the two following behind. “You shitheads from around here?” Once he reached the middle ground between the two sets of stairs, his eyebrows lifted up at the sight of the girl leaning against the door between the men. “Hey. Found her. Thought so. You friends with her?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Hand her over, then. Try protecting her and you’re in for a world of hurt.”</p><p>One of his allies, with a bowl cut, spoke up next, “After all, she tried to go up the 11th Stairway without paying.”</p><p>Those words had startled the three protecting the wounded girl. The blue eyed girl’s head whipped around as she stared daggers at the red head as she hissed. “You what!?”</p><p>“You know the one, right? The 11th is in Government Minister Lobov’s jurisdiction. We can’t let that slide, not even for a kid. Of course, you will be charged for harboring her too.”</p><p>Only silence filled the air until an angered companion yelled out, “If you understand, then hand her over!”</p><p>The four remained quiet, but the black haired girl had slowly moved in a protective stance of the red-head.</p><p>“Fine. Move aside!” The large man made his way up the stairs, his goal right in sight. While walking up between the standing men, he placed his large hand on the shoulder of Levi. </p><p>That was his mistake.</p><p>“Wait-” the worried ravenette was cut off by the sudden slice of a blade cutting through the air. In less than three seconds, the large man held his bleeding hand close to his chest in pain. Levi held his recently clean pocket knife—now painted with blood from the slice—up in the air. Without uttering a word, a punch was launched on the already wounded man. </p><p>The raven haired girl closed her eyes and tilted her head away from the sight. The blond stared at the ground, but showed no compassion for the beaten man. The redhead, however, could only stare in disbelief. </p><p>Punch after punch was thrown. Once he felt he had done enough, Levi yanked up the pursuer by the collar of his shirt and glared directly in the shaking man’s eyes. With a low, growling voice, he threatened, “Don’t touch me with your filthy hands. You’ll make my clothes dirty.” With one more punch to the nose, Levi shoved the brute back to his companions, who barely caught the bloodied man. </p><p>“Oh my… You can’t just stroll in here. We take hygiene very seriously here. Come back after you’ve washed your hands.” The tall blond remarked boldy, signature hand on his side. </p><p>Levi was quick to begin wiping down his bloodied knife, as if he hadn't just cut a man. Now, it was if he had no care in the world for them. </p><p>“These guys mean business. Let’s get outta here!” And with that, they quickly staggered away from the staircase and from their small corner of the Underground city. </p><p>“Hey, how long are you going to cling on to that for? It’s going to die.” Levi stated bluntly, looking at what the redhead had brought in and held to her stomach. </p><p>Surprised that she was being acknowledged, the emerald eyed girl quickly looked down at her lap. “Oh! I thought that’d warm it up.” Slowly, she revealed a small bird that was nested. It glanced around confused, seemingly unable to fly away. </p><p>The ravenette girl next to her asked, “Where’d you get that bird?”</p><p>“It was flying about. Probably came in via the sewers.” she innocently smiled, “So I thought I’d let it free above ground.”</p><p>It was the blond’s turn to be shocked. “You tried to go up the stairway for that?”</p><p>Slowly stroking the bird with a soft smile, she responded. “This little guy probably prefers soaring the skies instead of wandering the Underground City.”</p><p>“That’s fine and dandy, but this bird’s wing is hurt.” The taller blond crouched down to the other side and looked at the girl with almost sadness. </p><p>“Huh!? For real?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, readers! This is one of my first times creating a work such as this. While my writing may be a little rough and nondescript, I'm hoping to grow as a writer as I continue. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and progress alongside me.</p><p>Thank you to Brianna for helping me edit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Omni-Directional Maneuver Gear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With soft, and expertly maneuvering hands, the wings of the bird were soon wrapped in bandages handled by the smiling blond. As he finished up, he cradled the small creature in his hand, admiring his own work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re something else.” With pure emerald eyes, the redhead looked up to the blond. “Oh, right. What’s your name? I’m Isabel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Furlan and that’s Levi,” he responded, tilting his head towards the scowling raven haired boy, who sat back on his wooden chair. His gaze moved to the short, braided haired girl who was cleaning out an empty pot in the open kitchen area. “And that’s Alana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Furlan, Alana, and… Big Bro?” She repeated their respective names while stealing a glance at each. However, when her eyes landed on Levi, she beamed at his new nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Levi's attention, and he turned to the excited redhead. His gaze hardened as he looked at her, a bit creeped out. “Big bro?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Isabel had looked discouraged. Even so, she spoke quickly and with determination, “Please let me join you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys use ODM Gears, right? I’ve seen you in action. Seeing you guys fly free like birds made me jealous.” Courage replaced her earlier discouragement as she begged, “I want to try out a Gear too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furlan’s eyes turned to Levi’s</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>the obvious leader of the group</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>while he wondered out loud. “What should we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s line of sight shifted to the floor, but instead of answering, he stood up from his chair. His heavy footsteps were the only noise in the room, suspension growing. Isabel kept her gaze forward, not sparing the moving boy a glance. She was obviously nervous, but refused to show it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap, tap, tap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Isabel had had enough, she turned to her right</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>where Levi was standing</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>, and pried for an answer. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to stay here, learn how to clean first before learning the ODM Gear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had caught the attention of the remaining three immediately. Especially Isabel. “Huh?” She turned towards Levi, whose figure left the residence with a quiet click of the door. Swiveling her head back towards Furlan, she gave a questioning look for whether or not she had gotten approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furlan gave a soft smile to the girl and nodded. That simple movement brightened up Isabel’s face immensely. She turned over on her chair, looking to where Levi had left, and gripped onto the top of the piece of furniture while a large smile covered the most of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Big Bro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Die Stühle liegen sehr eng</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>With Alana’s help, Isabel learned how to correctly buckle the leather straps to the gray gear around her waist. Already finished tying them around her legs and upper body, she had no problem staring Isabel directly in the eyes. “Remember, Izzy, the key to Omni-Directional Maneuver Gear is to be able to balance. Otherwise, you can fall and get hurt, so be careful,” The ravenette scolded. She was already aware that Isabel was probably too excited to listen to any of the words that left her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know!” And with that, Isabel hurried over to the two men awaiting her arrival. They decided to teach Isabel how to balance herself inside of a little cavern area known only to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quartet had agreed to help Isabel learn how to use the gear, but Furlan had been a little worried. Even if it was just a practice, he did not want the energetic girl to get too hyper and injure herself. They had only known each other for a short period of time, but that didn’t change the caring boy’s attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without glancing at the anxious blond, Levi grumbled under his breath. “She’ll be fine. If she can’t do it, then she can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Isabel’s voice cut through their conversation with a tone of pride, “I can do it, Big Bro! I know I can!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was taken aback by his sudden command, but readily agreed. Holding the two handles on the gear in her strong grip, she aimed and launched the wires, with the pull-down triggers that were centered on the handles, to the top of the cavern. As the piston-shot grappling-hooks on the ends latched onto the rocks, she knew that she was steady. Slowly inching herself off of the ground by activating the gas mechanism on her backside with the second trigger, she focused hard on keeping upright between the two wires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! I’m doing it, Big Bro!” Unfortunately, she had celebrated a bit too early. Isabel’s weight shifted too far to the right, which caused her to lose her balance. The poor ginger ended up hanging upside down with her arms and legs sprawled out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wir können uns gut verstehen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>While Furlan and Alana rushed over to the struggling girl, Levi stood his ground, almost smirking. He was well aware that ODM Gear was difficult to work with. Nobody, no matter how talented, was able to pick it up right away; not even him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to be careful, Izzy!” Alana frowned as she helped untangle the dangling mess in front of her. “You could’ve hurt your head, or broke something.” Not once had the blue-eyed girl’s motherly side disappeared during situations like this. Once she finally got the younger down from the air, she checked for any bruises or cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Lana! Besides, I was doing fine, so I know I can do it again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of long hours of practicing, just as every other day before, the group arrived back at their home. Alana had no problem heading towards the kitchen area</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>her favorite</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>to prep their small dinner. It was quite difficult to have anything exotic for food, so she worked with the small portions she had. Furlan laid out the dishes, but not before he made sure to clean off his shoes well. He didn’t want to get on Levi’s bad side by making the house a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabel, on the other hand, collapsed on the couch, happy to be back. It had been a month since the others had allowed her to stay with them. Glancing at the small bird she had carried that first day, who sat on the chair next to her, she was reassured by it’s content look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, take off your dirty boots. You’ll make the couch filthy.” Levi had no issue speaking up with a clear annoyance in his voice. Though he had a harsh tone</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>and terrifying face at times</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>he wasn’t as bad once he showed his caring side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” She replied in a sing-song voice while taking off her muddy, ankle high boots and tossing them onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clean-freak’s eyes immediately twitched as he grabbed a broom that leaned on the side of the wall. Stomping over, he shoved it in front of her face. “Clean it, brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, guys,” Furlan whined, “let’s not fight before we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an obvious glare between Levi and Isabel, but they grumbled and sat down at the set table. It was not new for them to get into small arguments that either Alana or Furlan would have to resolve. As Furlan took his spot at the table, Alana came with four dishes of food balanced on her hands and arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Lana, if we get to the surface, you should become a waitress. You’d be good at it,” the blond commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush, you.” She playfully nudged him and laid out the plates in front of each person before taking her spot next to the blue-eyed boy. “Even if we get out of here, there’s no guarantee I could do something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabel was quick to start eating her portion, not caring for the mess she made on her face. In the Underground, there was a saying: if you could get food in the first place, you were considered lucky; if you could get time to eat it in peace, you were even luckier. Though no one had asked her, it was evident that Isabel hadn’t had the luxury of the time on her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she did next surprised everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the small loaf of bread she had, she handed it to Levi. Whether that was considered a peace offering or plain bribing to get out of cleaning, nobody knew. Maybe she had done it just out of kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Levi didn’t accept the food. Instead, he ruffled Isabel’s hair and turned his face away. “I don’t need it. Besides, your face looks like shit.” Pulling out one of his white cleaning cloths from his pockets, he started rubbing down the messy girl’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the opposite side of the table, Furlan and Alana tried to conceal their smiles at the sweet act from their cold-looking friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Da die Sterne nicht leuchten</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then the guy came out of nowhere! It was as if he was watching me the entire time and trailing me. But no worries. I wouldn’t let someone who is all bark and no bite kill me.” Furlan explained his recent experience from on the streets. He sat down and positioned himself next to Alana, who laid down on her torn mattress happily listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost every night, Furlan kept Alana company as she fell asleep. Sometimes he’d tell his past stories, new stories, or just anything. She would be attentive, even though she was slowly falling asleep. The pair would normally fall asleep together in the same room while Levi had his own until Isabel arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was different. Levi sat on the opposite side of the mattress from Furlan, cleaning off his knife once more. Even though this wasn’t his respective room, he decided to listen in on the conversation as he kept his hands busy. Due to him being on guard constantly, the ravenette had suffered heavy insomnia</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>unlike Isabel, who often fell asleep instantly. He had left the redhead to sleep in their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right, Lana. I wanted to give you this.” Furlan smiled as he held out a small piece of jewelry. It was a black, leather cord necklace with a blue raindrop shaped charm in the middle. “It’s not much, but I was able to buy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana sat up quickly. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she looked at the necklace with awe. “It’s so beautiful!” Her face turned a bit somber as she remembered their situation. “But wouldn’t it have been better if we saved the money to go to the surface?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I want you to have it. Besides, it’s your twenty-fourth birthday today, isn’t it?” Furlan asked with a grin. Careful not to hurt her, he calmly hooked the jewelry around her neck. “There you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, visible blush painted Alana’s face as she looked down in embarrassment. “Thank you,” she mumbled quietly. She lightly touched the charm, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft pattering echoed in the next room, and then, seconds later, light flowed into the dimly-lit bedroom. The silhouette outlined the younger ginger, who tiredly rubbed at her eyes. “Where’s Big Bro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… why are you in here?” She made her way over and sat in between Levi and Alana. “Couldn’t sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only grumbled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I have an idea! Why don’t we all sleep together in one room?” Isabel offered happily, seeming completely awake at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three looked at her with shock. Though they had lived together for years, it wasn’t common for them to sleep together. Before Levi could blatantly reject, Furlan gave her a happy smile. “That sounds like a great idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour of convincing the two raven haired roommates, Isabel nuzzled up on her back between Levi and Alana on the extra mattress she brought in. Almost instantly, she was asleep and snoring away. Alana took out her braid and let her hair fall down onto her lower back. Then, she placed the large blanket on top of Isabel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get some sleep, you two.” Furlan spoke up as he made himself comfortable on Alana’s right side. She complied, but Levi sat just as stubborn as before. He didn’t want anything to do with sleeping so close to any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon... Big… Bro,” Isabel mumbled in her sleep. It was almost as if she listened to the entire conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one more grumble, Levi slid himself across the floor to Isabel’s left side and laid down. Putting his head on his toned arm, he rested on his side, facing away from the rest. While he looked distant, he was secretly smiling to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet air around them was filled with the snores of Isabel, the hushed whispers and chuckling between Alana and Furlan, and even the faint strumming of a guitar playing outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Schauten wir das Licht selbst an</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a very fun fluff chapter to write. Hopefully, it's easier to bond with the characters by having scenes such as these. As I write more and more, the characters really grew on me as their personalities differ, but they all end up getting along like a family. Isabel is like the energetic little sister who is the opposite of the quiet, stoic Levi. Their bickering has to be handled by the caring, motherly Alana and the calm, level-headed Furlan. </p><p>Thank you for reading. And once again, thank you to Brianna for editing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Alana woke up, she realized everyone else had left the shared bedroom. “Was that all a dream?” She mumbled to herself as she began to braid her long hair. “No,” she smiled to herself, “it wasn’t.” A low chuckle left her lips as she remembered all of them together, huddled on the floor as they slept. It was a new experience that she was happy about. Fiddling with the beaten ring that sat on her ring finger on her left hand, Alana’s thoughts were suddenly cut off by a stern voice in the main room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call that clean? Do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing all too well who that voice belonged to, she groaned and stood up from her mattress. After making up the bed and picking up Isabel’s hair ties, Alana made her way into the main room, greeted by Furlan’s smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sleepy head. Once we finish cleaning, we’re gonna head out to the open cavern. Isabel wants to let the bird fly off.” Gesturing with his hand, he looked at the small, white bird perched on top of Isabel’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small huff left the ginger’s mouth as she complained, “I don’t understand why we have to clean first. The house is practically spotless anyways!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glare was sent across the room from Levi, but Alana stopped the two of them before any arguing took place. “Hey, now, no arguing. Let’s just get this done quickly, then we can go right after.” She, herself, picked up a wet cloth and began wiping down the wooden boards</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>the make-shift windows</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>in the rooms and near the sofa. “Besides, it’s probably not good to draw attention to ourselves this early in the day...” she trailed off as she heard the short, cleanfreak stomping towards her with his eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi halted as he was inches away from her face. He was wearing a cloth over his hair and one over his face to protect him from the dust flying around. Even though most of his face was covered, he wasn’t any less intimidating. “The cloth is too damp. You’re making the wood soaked, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three sighed at their friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll race you there!” Isabel shouted as she shot out her wires to the nearest building, zipping through the air as she flew towards it, but not before doing her own flip midair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone who couldn’t use ODM Gear a month ago, she sure is cocky,” Furlan remarked at their friend as he followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana lightly scolded her blond friend, “This is her first time actually using it around the city. Let her have her fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud cheering could be heard below them, as each of their friends and fellow workers waved. All of them, including the quartet, saw the gear as a way to finally free themselves from the hellhole they lived in. It was at least a tool to aid them in making money to survive. Knowing that another person was able to successfully use the ODM Gear made everyone ecstatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three caught up with their energetic partner, she started rambling on about what it felt like to fly. She even laid her arms out from her sides and closed her eyes, claiming it felt like a bird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” After some time of flying, Levi spoke his first words since they left as he gracefully landed in a little cavern area. Alana followed next, then Furlan, and finally Isabel. Although each three were decent with their ODM Gear abilities, they could never match their leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing around the rocks, Levi led the squad through the dark tunnel. Directly ahead, sunlight beamed through an open area. The large hole in the ground allowed a bunch of sunlight to peer through the darkness of the cavern. Along the stone edges, some grass and moss hung around the circular area</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>the only life beneath the ground besides humans and the occasional animal. Isabel rushed ahead of him at the sight and stopped in the centre of the area, gazing upwards to the sky. Taking in a large gulp of air, she yelled, “This is awesome! We can see above ground from here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furlan chuckled as he leaned against the wall, just under the edge of sunlight. Levi sat further away from the tunnel, more in the light. Though he never said so, he really did love sitting under where the sun was. Right up there was freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana climbed her way up to where Isabel stood, and set a hand on the excited girl’s shoulder. “It’s time to let the bird fly, right Izzy?” Her diamond blue eyes glistened in the light as she stared up at the clear, blue sky above them. “He can finally be back up in the sky by all of his friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Isabel rose up her hands, lifting the bird up towards the hole in the ground. “Go on! Be free!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful white bird took no time to raise it’s wings and fly high into the endless, crystal blue sky above it. Each of the four stared up into the sky with a mutual goal in mind: to finally leave the Underground City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of them saw the angel, white feather drift down into the dark rain puddle beneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the quartet walked back, Alana had paused her footsteps. The rest of the gang turned to her in question. Furlan and Isabel looked confused, but Levi had a serious look on his face. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is there.” She answered in a hushed voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyebrows furrowed as he carefully made his way to the open area in front of their house. Just as she had stated, a tall, old man stood staring at his pocket watch. He had gray hair and a mustache, but he seemed to be wearing a suit. As he heard the four come near him, he closed his watch and turned, making eye contact with Levi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, old geezer?” Isabel had spoken first. “You want something from us?” Her arms helped the back of her head, as she stood in a lackadaisical stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a job done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furlan covered up his suspicion by trying to joke, “You sure you didn’t get the wrong address? We aren’t handymen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, the pay will be good,” the suited man tried reasoning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off.” Levi grumbled as he walked past the man with the other three in tow. They began to climb the stairs to their front door, but were cut off by the man’s next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I have already put down a deposit for your services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right? This is the first time we’ve met,” Furlan’s curiosity left his mouth, as he eyed the creepy man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” his husky voice agreed. “But I’m sure you will recognize that gentleman over there.” Turning his head, he stole a glance towards his left, the opposite direction of the confused group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, a red horse carriage with gold trimmings awaited it’s passenger. In no time, a brunette, with his arm around the shoulder of another suited man, was being helped into the vehicle. His right leg had been impaired, so he used the helper almost as a crutch. A smile was on his face as he nodded to the second man who was stationed in front of the carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Alana and Furlan’s eyes widened in recognition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jan!” He couldn’t help blurting out, surprised to see the brunette being taken away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man began his bargaining once more. “His leg is severely impaired. He must have it operated on in a hospital above ground.” Even without turning around to face the bunch, it was obvious he had a smirk on his face. “I am correct, am I not, Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting at!?” The blond began to get angered at seeing his friend being taken hostage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll repeat myself. That is our deposit. Now will you hear me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana turned to Levi with a worried face. “Levi…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been cornered. The stoic man was in a position where he was forced to agree to their terms. “Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The echoing of footsteps rang in the barely lit hallway. As they followed the staircase leading up towards the surface, behind the old man, each of the four were on high guard. Slowly, as they reached the top, a hole of daylight filled the cramped area instead of the torches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was the first to emerge from the shadows of the steps, covering his eyes from the bright rays of sunshine. Next was Furlan, then Isabel, then Alana. A carriage, similar to the one seen carrying Jan away,  sat at the top of the stairway. Inside it was a man covered by shadows provided by the vehicle..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A husky voice left the mysterious man’s mouth. “Are these the ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve heard great things about them.” The old man replied as he stood next to the door of the carriage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In frustration, Levi exclaimed, “Who the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand your wariness.” He answered, avoiding the question. “But you’ll learn to trust me in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? How so?” Alana questioned, becoming more stern than her typical self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that I’ve contacted you personally proves it. I am risking quite a lot by being here. Have you received my deposit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you call it above ground, but it’s called ‘taking a hostage’ where we’re from,” Levi responded coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s proof that your reward will be ample. Do you understand?” The man paused, waiting for an answer. When he realized he wasn’t going to receive one, he continued, hoping that it was enough convincing. “Once you complete this job, not only will you be generously compensated for your work, but you will also earn the right to live above ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left the group absolutely speechless. Each person stared wide eyed at the man’s proposition. If he was telling the truth, then the four’s dream would finally become a reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was telling the truth, they would finally be free. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As fans of ACWNR, these earlier chapters (until around Chapter 12) follow very closely to the manga/anime. Dialog as well as most actions are only changed into words for the fanfiction (adding in Alana). However, once we get past that, it will begin to become its own story and change to more original--and of course more Levi scenes. Personally, I enjoy seeing the progress from the entire beginning as it takes form. This chapter is definitely a favorite of mine to write, so I hope it came across that way. Thank you, Brianna, for the amazing editing.</p><p>Thank you for reading! See you all next week :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fateful Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi fiddled with the trigger on the handle of his ODM Gear. As he inspected each operating part, he made sure everything was in place for what was about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, we’re ready to roll.” Furlan called out, with his own ODM Gear already attached to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alana had helped Isabel with her belts that strapped around the smaller girl’s body before working on her own. Quietly, the raven haired girl fiddled with her beaten ring, the last gift from her mother, nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that announcement, they were off. Making their way through the alleys of the Underground, everyone was completely on guard. Scanning each person, place, and thing, none of them left anything out of their sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve verified Jan’s status. He’s definitely been admitted to a top class hospital. The man in the carriage’s identity is legit, too.” The blond stated, “This job is the real deal. We’re doing this, aren’t we, Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three pairs of eyes laid heavily on their leader’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me say one thing…” The mysterious man stopped the four from leaving down the stairs. “Whether you accept this job or not, the target will come into contact with you. In other words, there’s no getting around it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the sharp corner, Levi finally responded. “Just act natural. It’s only when we come face-to-face with them like that bald geezer said, that our job begins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down the road from them, a merchant called out to one of the stray dogs. “Hey, hey.” Crouching down to make himself seem more approachable, he tried again. “Hey there, boy. Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog turned away with no interest, heading in the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” His co-worker called out to the slacking man. Currently, he was working with several large wooden crates filled with food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation was cut short as a wire zipped past their head. In a flash, four bodies zoomed by quickly, the last knocking down the neatly stacked pile of wood. This drew the hungry bystanders on the road to immediately run and snatch an apple, or even a bag of rations that were emptied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Hold it right there!” The shaken worker yelled. “Those damn thieves are back! They’ve hit us again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somebody call the Military Police!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four armed bodies continued their race along the buildings. Levi did his occasional flip in the air to keep accelerating. Alana and Furlan were also rushing, but then there was Isabel who seemed to be enjoying every moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yahoo!” She yelled out, enjoying the ride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, they’re here.” Alana called out to her leader, as she listened behind her. “Fifty metres behind. There’s eight of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them, three soldiers dressed in a military uniform chased the group with their own ODM Gear, but with two silver boxes strapped to their sides, which held spare blades for their handles. Brown, cropped jackets, white, button down shirt, white pants, and knee high, brown boots. However, behind the police, there were five more pursuers holding out blades that were attached to their handles. They were dressed in a similar outfit, but on top, they wore a green cape with hoods covering their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Military Police, huh?” Isabel questioned with a smug look. “When will they learn?” Turning to face back forwards, the happy girl looked to Levi for approval. “Yo, Big Bro! Was that line sweet or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you dense?” He replied in a stern voice, resulting in a pout from Isabel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each of the ODM Gear users soared through the sky, chasing or being chased. While it was pretty easy for them to shake off the Military Police, the ones in capes were as persistent as ever. They seemed to be more trained than the police themselves were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In order to throw them off, Levi attached himself straight onto a building, heading towards the dead end. While he seemed to be cornering himself, the ravenette had a better idea. Pushing off against it with all of his might, he shoved himself backwards, past the caped soldiers. Unfortunately for their chasers, Levi was able to turn around before they could slow themselves down, catching up with his comrades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those movements, they’re not the Military Police!” Furlan observed, almost seeming to lose his cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s no mistaking it…,” Levi replied, staying as calm as ever. “It’s them. Those Wings of Freedom crests… It's the Survey Corps. I’ve got no intention of getting mixed up with these guys. But now that they’re after us, they won’t be easy to lose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alana risked another chance to turn and look at the regiment behind them. Just as Levi said, the badges on their shoulders differed from the Military Police. Instead of a green unicorn</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>which was the Military Police badge</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>, they were blue and white colored wings. This badge belonged to the Survey Corps, or otherwise known as the Scouting Regiment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bold chuckle left Furlan’s lips as he turned to gaze at the Scouts himself. “These battle-hardened soldiers really are a cut above the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You three! You know what to do.” Levi commanded his friends.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Isabel grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s showtime, right?” Furlan smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, everyone.” Alana nodded and zipped below the stone arch Levi was heading towards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t get caught.” Levi grumbled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan took the left and Isabel took the right simultaneously while Levi and Alana continued forwards. Two Scouts followed Furlan and Isabel, one for each. Alana still had one chasing her while Levi had two. Each of the runners had one goal in mind: to push the Scouts to their limits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi flew over the arch and continued his route straight, crashed through one of the taller building windows, then landed on the stone floor beneath him with ease. Keeping up his running pace, he jumped over boxed obstacles left and right masterfully. The dark hallway took a sharp right, and then he was back outside the opened window on the opposite side. Shocking enough to him, his pursuer was right outside waiting for him with a readied blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Striking quickly with his blade, Levi and his wire were only barely able to dodge in time. He continued forward, flying underneath another archway. Unfortunately, it was old and easy to break through; perfect for a Scout to use it to his advantage. And they had done just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man chasing him, Mike Zacharius, plunged down through the archway and straight onto Levi’s small frame, knocking them both into another load of wooden crates. Though Mike had the advantage of not being knocked onto the ground, Levi forced himself into a backflip to secure his standing position. With a spin of his pocket knife, Levi rammed into the taller man, knocking one of the two blades out of Mike’s hand. Both had an equal ground now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi once more shoved his blade towards the Scout, hoping to either disarm or injure the man. That’s when his second pursuer made his entry. Coming straight down from the air, a shorter, blond scout used his weight and gravity to his advantage, and pushed Levi back. With ease, he ruthlessly attacked Levi, who only had the chance to backflip away to create space. But even that was not enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using the chance to accelerate towards the thug, the shorter Scout was able to successfully hold Levi in place by adding pressure with the blade on the shorter’s throat. Levi had a strong hold of the blond’s left arm holding the blade, trying to hold him off. The Scout held Levi’s left as well, which had the pocket knife. Each was shaking, trying to hold out from the strength the other was providing. As Levi was about to push him off once more, the caped man cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it. Look around you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Alana split away from Levi right as he entered the building ahead. She yanked herself towards the left, hoping to lose her enemy by taking sharp turns. However, her luck had run thin as her attacker was right behind her. Quickly turning once more had caused the Scout to be able to catch up and cut one of the wires of the ravenette’s gear. Before falling from the lack of balance, Alana caught herself and pumped as much gas as she could to land on top of one of the brick buildings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanaba, the Scout entrusted to take care of the thug in front of her, landed next, blades in hand. Rushing the blue eyed runaway, she quickly grabbed Alana’s arm, hoping to hold it behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Alana thrived in hand-to-hand combat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweeping her boot backwards underneath Nanaba’s in order to throw her off balance, the smaller girl grabbed a hold of the dirty-blonde haired Scout’s arm and neck, successfully putting her in an arm triangle choke hold on the ground. This forced Nanaba to drop one of her blades. Unfortunately, it was obvious neither of them was going down without a fight. With the help of her remaining blade</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>and a strong punch to her opposer’s jaw</span>
  <span>—, </span>
  <span>Nanaba was able to push the stronger girl off, and end up sitting on top of her stomach. Holding Alana’s arms down with her knees, the Scout held the one blade left in her hand to her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fight against me. You’ve lost.” Nanaba threatened, closing in the gap between the throat and blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alana’s mind raced as she thought of a way to get the Scout to release her. Knowing she couldn’t throw her off physically, words were going to be her best option. “If you kill me, you’ll be going against your orders.” Alana had thrown the idea up from out of the dark, but that hadn’t meant she wasn’t going down without trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for the black haired girl, Nanaba eased up. With all the strength she could muster, Alana threw off the blonde. With a swift move, her pocket knife was already in her hand. She rammed her blade into the blonde’s arm as blood began pouring out. After that distraction, she began running across the building. The ravenette was about to soar off, but had remembered the wire had been severed. Those mere seconds of hesitation was her downfall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanaba had been quick enough to hit the back of the braided haired girl’s neck and knock her out. Grabbing her swiftly, she went to meet up with her Leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glanced around to his right, only to witness two of his friends in the arms of Scouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go, asshole!” Isabel yelled as she fought against her captivators. “Goddammit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan, however, remained quiet and complied to the Scout’s needs, not wanting to stir up more trouble for himself. That was, until he saw his closest friend held up in the tough position he was in. “Levi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still debating on abiding to their will, his silver eyes gazed to his left as he saw his remaining friend regaining consciousness in the hands of a blonde woman. That had been the turning point. Levi’s left hand slowly eased up as the knife dropped from his grip with a clank on the hard floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quick on your feet.” The blond, assumingly Leader’s, face was completely uncovered by his hood, as he looked to Levi. He had bright blue eyes, large eyebrows, and a stern face. Even so, as of right now, his smug smile had been evident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that meant nothing to Levi. Now that he was at their mercy, a signature scowl was painted on the black haired man’s face, eyebrows furrowed as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they knew it, each of the four had been handcuffed and kneeled onto the hard, dirty ground beneath them. Levi being on the left, then Isabel, Furlan, and finally Alana on the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will ask you a few questions.” The blond leader spoke up. “Where did you obtain these?” Holding up the handle of an ODM Gear, his face turned stern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer from any of the group. Each of their eyes drifted away, towards anything else they could focus on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer, the leader continued. “You’re all very skilled in ODM Gears. Who was your instructor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, he was met with silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With heavy footsteps, he walked over to Levi, stopping not many steps away from the scowling man. “I’m guessing you are their leader. Have you undertaken squad training before?” Witnessing the ravenette’s death stare, a smile made its way onto his face. “That is the face of a man who wants to kill me and escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s head raised up, annoyed greatly by the situation. It was easy to feel the burning hatred rising in the air. Upset by the silence, Mike grabbed a handful of Levi’s silky hair from behind and shoved him straight down, face first, into the mud puddle below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole!” Isabel called out, burning her own green eyed glare into the side of Mike’s head. She, Furlan, and Alana had all been caught off guard by the sudden attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi forcefully tilted his head to the side. One reason was to breathe, and the second was to look at Mike with hateful eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask once more.” The man with giant eyebrows stated. “Where did you learn how to use the ODM Gear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Alana’s motherly side couldn’t take the pain Levi was in. Looking up at their leader, she yelled eagerly. “No one taught us! We taught ourselves!” A small wince made its way on her face as she felt the area where she had been punched starting to bruise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taught yourselves? That’s hard to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, Furlan spoke up, backing up his female companion. “We did so to escape from this hellhole. Anyone who doesn’t know what sewage tastes like couldn’t understand!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, take your filthy hands off my Big Bro!” Isabel chimed in, her voice low as she did her best to threaten. “Stop acting stuck up just because you’re soldiers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With only a look as a command, Mike released his pressure, and lifted Levi’s head back up out of the water. The boy’s head was soaked as he stared towards their leader’s direction. The leading Scout’s next action surprised everyone, even some of his companions. The blond took a knee in front of Levi, white pants getting dirtied in the mud puddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Erwin Smith. What is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of a reply, he received coughing from Levi. Without a word, the ravenette continued to glare at the man in front of him, seething in anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I applaud your determination,” Erwin continued, “but keep it up, and we’ll move onto your comrades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if his words were commands, each Scout raised their blade to the remaining three. With a nod, they were ready for any means necessary. Levi had been completely cornered once more at this point. “You bastard…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, I’d like to make you a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll let you off the hook so long as you lend us your strength.” Erwin’s large brows furrowed. “Join the Survey Corps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyebrows furrowed more, if that was even possible. Though he was taken a bit aback by the sudden command, he hid it completely. “And if I refuse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be handed over to the Military Police. Considering the length of your rap sheet,” Erwin stood with a smug smile, “the Military Police will make your lives a living hell.” Turning and backing up a couple of feet to create distance, the blond’s eyes met Levi’s once more as a small smile played his lips. “Make your decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel’s bright green eyes widened at the sudden agreement. Though she tried to keep her cool for the sake of her friends and pride, she didn’t know what to think about this current situation. Furlan, however, narrowed his eyes as he prepared for what was coming ahead. Alana watched Levi with worried eyes. Nobody had thrown him for a loop quite this badly, and she didn’t know what could be the outcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook the muddy water from his hair in one swift movement, spitting out some of the mud in the process. Through his wet bangs, he stared into Erwin’s crystal blue eyes. Time had seemed to move so slowly as everyone awaited for what he was to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll join the Survey Corps.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Now with school going on, these chapters are going to update on a different schedule. They will now be added at 6 PM CT (the time it is now). </p>
<p>This is one of the first action scenes I have written, so bear with me if some areas do not make sense. As of recent, I've realized that ACWNR varies heavily from manga to anime, so I've decided to try and mix the two together. The first couple of chapters are more so based on the anime, but it slowly will transition to more of the manga version. Also, although Alana does not play a very big role in this (and it follows very close--or completely--to how the anime/manga is) she will eventually become a bigger characters; especially after I get past ACWNR and it turns to more of my own work. Personally, I really enjoy the backstory and I wanted it to start the story off well. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! I'll see you all next week :)</p>
<p>Thank you Brianna for editing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Survey Corps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of weeks prior to the quartet’s capturing, an important meeting had taken place. Erwin Smith was accompanied by the Commander of the Survey Corps, Keith Shadies, and the Supreme Commander of the three military branches, Darius Zackly, who sat at his desk.</p><p>“I cannot accept that!” Kieth yelled in disagreement at Zackly. However, he paused, discouraged by the look he earned from the Supreme Commander. “Sir, have you looked at the proposal I sent you? If it’s put into practice, we should be able to drastically reduce the number of Survey Corps deaths outside the Walls.”</p><p>In a low, grumbling voice, Zackly lightly touched the packet of papers that sat on the wooden desk in front of him. The papers had contained a whole new proposition for the regiment. “Commander… Keith Shadis. Of course I’ve reviewed your request.” His gaze made its way to the younger blond who stood further back. “This ‘long distance enemy scouting formation.’ I hear you developed it, Erwin.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“It’s ingenious. I mean that sincerely.” He put a hand to his chin in thought, his finger’s ruffling his gray beard. “On previous expeditions, the corps focused entirely on how to defeat the Titans it encountered. But your proposal puts greater emphasis on how to reduce the number of Titan encounters. This totally original thinking is most admirable.”</p><p>“I am honored that you would say so, sir.”</p><p>Humanity lived inside of three fifty meter tall, concentric, stone walls: Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. On the outside of their protection, monsters known as Titan’s roamed around, eating any human in sight. They ranged from three to fifteen meters tall and mostly resemble humans but with... deformities. Most walk on two feet, and some on all fours.</p><p>Three Regiments were created in order to keep humanity alive. The Garrison Regiment is the group that maintains and patrols the Walls. If there were to be any emergency, they would help evacuate the citizens to a safer area. Their badge bore two red roses.</p><p>The second is the Military Police Regiment. They keep order within the Walls and dedicate themselves to protect the King or Queen. Only the top ten training cadets get the option to join them. Despite having the best recruits, they are often known as corrupt and incompentent due to them staying deep within the Walls and far from the dangerous Titans.</p><p>Finally, there is the Scouting Regiment. This division is tasked with reclaiming the treacherous land beyond their outer wall, Wall Maria. Despite being very well trained, they suffer many losses and poor results in their reclamation. More often than not, they are under the constant threat of being disbanded by the government.</p><p>“If we use conventional formations together with this new formation… we should be able to embark on even further-ranging expeditions with fewer casualties.”</p><p>The brown haired Commander spoke once more, “General. If you understand it, then why…”</p><p>“I can’t get approval of the council.” He replied bluntly. “For a long time, many members have opposed continuing the expeditions beyond the Walls. In the past, I’ve managed to persuade them to provide funding. But now, even the public doesn’t particularly believe in sending you beyond the Walls.”</p><p>“Of course. We know that.”</p><p>“Now I have Councilman Lovof demanding the outright dissolution of the Corps. He has great influence even in the house of peers, and has a lot of cronies who sympathize with him.”</p><p>Commander Shadis began to raise his voice. “But, sir! If we stop here, all of our sacrifices up till now will be in vain! If we use Erwin’s formation, we’re sure to-”</p><p>“Keith. Please understand.”</p><p>Erwin spoke out, his voice calm and collected, “Have they already decided to suspend our activities?”</p><p>Zackly sighed as he stood from his chair. Peering outside of the window, he responded quietly. “The council won’t vote on it for another five days, but… there’s probably no way to stop it.”</p><p>“Understood, sir.”</p><p>Commander Shadis and Erwin retreated from Zackly’s office and into the horse-drawn carriage awaiting them outside. The men sat across from each other on the nicely cushioned seats. Light clomping from horses could be heard from the outside as they began moving towards their next destination.</p><p>After a bit of silence, Erwin spoke up, “It was just as you suspected, Commander.”</p><p>“...Yes. So the leader of the dissolution faction really is Nicholas Lovof...”</p><p>“According to the information I’ve gathered, Lovof has connections to the Lang Company which is delivering goods to the Military Police Brigade. He must be hoping to redirect the funds that will be freed up by suspending our expeditions.”</p><p>“Is your information reliable?” Commander Shadis questioned, shocked by the details.</p><p>“Lovof sent someone to infiltrate the Survey Corps and report on it from the inside. That spy is our source. I believe the information is highly credible.”</p><p>“And if that’s true, what do we do about it? Do we appeal to the Commander in Chief? I think that, to some extent, General Zackly is already aware of it.”</p><p>“It’s likely that there are circumstances preventing him from going public.”</p><p>Their driver slowed the horses to a stop as he hopped off of his seat and made his way to the door of the vehicle. Disrupting the two soldiers’ conversation, he opened the door and notified them that they had reached their destination. “We’ve arrived, sirs.”</p><p>Commander Shadis gave him a nod, but sighed at Erwin. “I see. I’m useless with these political intrigues.” He began to step out of the carriage, but stopped as the blond called out to him.</p><p>“Sir, would you leave this matter to me?”</p><p>“What’ll you do?” Commander Shadis turned his head over his shoulder, intrigued by the sudden request.</p><p>“I have a few ideas.”</p><p>“Ideas?” Shadis continued to walk out of the carriage.</p><p>“Even if you did have contacts in the nobility, they’re not the type to be convinced by words alone.”</p><p>“You can’t mean… Lovof himself?”</p><p>“Sir. Please don’t ask me any more than that. All of these decisions must be mine alone.”</p><p>“Erwin… you’re planning to use some shady method to force Lovof to change his position, aren’t you? Even if it is for the sake of the expeditions beyond the Walls, for a young man like you to…,” He paused, worried thoughts filling his mind for his subordinate, “The palace is a bed of vipers. Do you have a way to get out in one piece?”</p><p>“Sir.” Erwin stood up, standing in the doorway of the carriage. One of his hands held onto the side and his foot rested on the small running board. His face was stern and determined. “When I entered the Survey Corps and fought the Titans face-to-face, I learned exactly how perilous humanity’s situation really is. Wealth, authority, lofty ideals. If the Titans make it inside of the Walls, all of them will disappear in an instant.” His voice suddenly rose, “And that is why… no matter what four means we must use, we can never abandon our efforts to take this world back from the Titans. Come what may!”</p><p>The commander stared at Erwin in shock and his thoughts were scattered. It took him a moment to decide what would be the best course of action. “...very well. I will leave it all to you. No matter what, we must hold onto our hope for the future.”</p><p>“Yes, sir. And at the council meeting five days from now, we will lose the first arrow in that fight.”</p><p>Days later, both Keith Shadies and Erwin Smith were called to Darius Zackly’s office once again. The older Supreme Commander readjusted his round glasses as his eyes focused on Shadis. “It passed. I never would have imagined that Councilman Lovof would change his mind. Keith, do you have any idea why he did?”</p><p>“No, sir, not personally.”</p><p>Zackly eyed him with suspicion before turning towards Erwin. “I see. There are still many voices calling for dissolution. This time, you got the go-ahead, but I can’t guarantee there will be a next time. You’ll have to produce significant results this term if you want to change the situation.”</p><p>“Yes, sir! We’ll do our utmost!” Both Scouts declared.</p><p>“General,” Erwin added, “what about the matter we asked about the other day?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh. You mean the plan for the underground operation? I passed it along to the Military Police.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>“But, Erwin, no matter how good they may be with Omni-Directional Maneuvering Gear, are you sure street thugs will be of any use outside the Walls?”</p><p>“Sir, I happened to see them with my own eyes recently. I believe their skill cannot be overestimated. The man who seems to be their leader, in particular, is on a level beyond even that of even a Survey Corps veteran.”</p><p>“Is that so? Remarkable.”</p><p>“I intend to make use of anyone who has even the smallest potential during this expedition. But first while I’m close by, I plan to make contact.”</p><p>[~]</p><p>“This is humiliating, plain and simple!” A voice boomed as his fist slammed against a table.</p><p>Deep within the capital city of Mitras, securely within Wall Sina, an important meeting was held. Five figures sat at the wooden table inside an older, rundown building shaped like a castle. Each person wore a military uniform with the Survey Corps' badge attached to both shoulders and the front left pocket of their brown jacket. Both Erwin Smith and Keith Shadies were in attendance.</p><p>The angered Captain continued his ranting as he turned to Commander Shadis. “Are you honestly telling us to accept criminals into our fold when we’ve always held dutifulness in the highest regard!? The morale of the men will plummet if we allow those bottom feeders to join the ranks!”</p><p>“I agree with Flagon,” another admitted. “And to suggest we take these criminals with us on the next reconnaissance mission…”</p><p>“I understand your concerns. But I can personally vouch for their ODM Gear skills,” Erwin said, staying calm and collected as always.</p><p>Their Commander was the one who had the final decision on the matter. He was a man in his later years, amber eyes sunken in, with wrinkles and a receding hairline. He was positioned at the end of the table with his arms strongly crossed. “The new formation that Erwin has been working on is ground-breaking. It takes the emphasis away from how best to kill Titans, and places it firmly on how best to avoid them. I believe it’ll greatly reduce the number of casualties we sustain.”</p><p>Continuing his argument, Erwin spoke up, “This formation is likely to become accepted as the norm for our forces.”</p><p>“What those cretins lack are discipline and manners. It shouldn’t take too long to drill it into their skulls. They seem to have brains in their heads. Right, Erwin?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>Coming to a conclusion, Commander Shadis stood from his chair. “Meeting adjourned.”</p><p>[~]</p><p>“Attention!”</p><p>The clattering of boots rang through the air in response. About fifty military soldiers were each lined up in an orderly fashion of rows awaiting commands.</p><p>Commander Shadis’ deep, authoritative voice rose as he continued. “Starting today, these four will be fighting alongside all of you! Introduce yourselves!”</p><p>Isabel, Levi, Furlan, and Alana each were dressed in a military uniform as they stood in front of the soldiers on a pedestal type area. However, Levi wore a white cravat around his neck.</p><p>“Name’s Levi.” Levi had his arms crossed and spoke with complete indifference. He wanted absolutely nothing to do being here, and he wasn’t afraid to show it. This act caught the eyes of almost every soldier and they stared in disbelief at his disrespect.</p><p>“Levi, the first thing you need to learn is some goddamn discipline.” Shadis responded in annoyance. “Next!”</p><p>Isabel proudly stepped up, head held high. With a solid voice and her thumb pointing towards her, she spoke, “I’m Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meet ya!”</p><p>“My name is Furlan Church.” Furlan introduced himself with a saluted fist on his chest, palm facing down. His eager smile lined his face, and then he turned to Alana who was beside him.</p><p>Unlike her friends, Alana lowered her chin as she cowered away and her left hand gripped onto the charm on her necklace. Strangely enough, the girl was afraid of the crowd. With a soft, welcoming nudge from the blond, she mumbled. “Alana… Frey.”</p><p>“Speak up, soldier!”</p><p>She raised her voice and repeated herself. “I’m Alana Frey!”</p><p>“Good. Flagon, these three will be assigned to your squad. Look after them.”</p><p>“M-My squad, sir?” Flagon, the dirty blond haired captain, looked up to his superior in shock. Just earlier that day, he had been arguing the idea of having them here in the first place.</p><p>“Any objections? “N-No… But shouldn’t Erwin…”</p><p>Shadis cut him off immediately. “Erwin is tasked with overseeing all the soldiers. The new recruits will be your responsibility. Is that understood?”</p><p>Flagon quickly saluted his commander; right fist on his chest, palm upwards, and the other behind his back. It was the sign of ‘devoting your hearts’. “Yes, sir! Understood!” Even with his words, it was clear that he was uneasy about all of this.</p><p>Especially under Levi’s glare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To Be a Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is the military barracks,” Flagon introduced as he walked inside a decently spaced room filled with bunk beds. The quartet followed behind, admiring the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s quite a few bunks, huh…” Furlan commented, carrying his small bag of belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabel jumped up and down in excitement. “Sweet! So we all get to sleep in the same room!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The women’s barracks are separate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww! I wanna stay here, too!” Isabel whined, her enthusiasm dying out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Isabel,” Furlan scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Furlan, how could you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t make the rules!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This bunk’s for you two men,” Flagon cut off their bickering, obviously annoyed. Gesturing to the bunk bed in the corner, their leader crossed his arms, almost in disgust. “I know you’ve spent your whole lives living in a trash heap, but try to keep this place clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irked, Levi stomped his way over to the wooden framed bed and ran his hand underneath it. Little flecks of dust floated down, some clinging to the ravenette’s hand. He stared at his hand with disgust. His three companions turned to each other in fear of his reaction, but the squad leader appeared confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” Levi threateningly asked as he marched over to Flagon, only inches away from him. There was quite a height difference due to Levi’s short stature, but that didn’t make him any less menacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t use that attitude with your Superior Officer, you little punk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Furlan butted in before either of them decided to fight, “Don’t worry, Mr. Squad Leader, sir! We’ll keep it clean! Right, Levi?” He looked at his friend. Quickly doing his incorrect salute, he tried to make peace out of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After noticing it earlier, Alana quickly moved by Furlan and gently took his arm, turning his fist to have his palm upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flagon clicked his tongue with irritation, and turned on his heel to walk away. “When you’re done unpacking, come to the training yard. Chruch’ll beat you into shape, starting with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> salute.” With that, he left, slamming the door in his wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi! Didn’t I tell you not to cause trouble? We’re suspicious enough already,” Alana scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear what that prick was spouting out of his big mouth?” Levi began wiping off his dirtied hand with a white cloth from his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana placed her hand firmly on Levi’s shoulder with a small smile on her face. “Look, I know this isn’t ideal, but once we finish our mission, then we’ll finally be able to live up here. We can stay in a warm little house together just like before. We’ll be able to see the sun everyday and breathe the fresh air. Isn’t it worth it?” Her gaze turned to the other two who were standing proudly. “We’ll all see beyond the Walls together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grumbled but nodded. The cloth was clenched between his fingers, but he eased under Alana’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t just caught by accident, you know.” Furlan put his hands on his hips and frowned. “I hope you haven’t forgotten why we’re here, Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, until we get our hands on those documents, we’ve got to do everything we can to avoid arousing the soldiers’ suspicions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The reconnaissance Battalion will likely come after you.” The mysterious man in the carriage added. “Be sure to put up a little resistance. There are two things I’ll have you do for me. First, you will obtain a certain document, which is in the possession of Erwin Smith.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop bothering Big Bro, Furlan! We can just beat the stuffin’ outta all of ‘em like we do Underground!” Isabel yelled as she climbed up to the top bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet. Idiots should be seen, not heard,” Furlan commented, annoyed by Isabel’s nonchalant words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who you callin’ idiot!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. What’s eighteen plus twenty-two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabel paused before counting on her fingers. “Um… take eight plus two, carry the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s forty, idiot.” Levi answered, slightly nudging the ginger’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big Bro! Not you too!” Isabel whined as tears started to prick her eyes after her pride had been hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the pain in her eyes, Levi sighed and ruffled the hair on top of Isabel’s head. “You’re such a pain in the ass, idiot. You don’t need to know how to add to go on living anyway. Let him try to live on numbers instead of food and see where it gets him.” He turned his head to the blond. “But Furlan, didn’t your plan call for us to join Blondie’s squad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least give me a small margin of error,” Furlan complained. “We made it into the Survey Corps. As long as we find it before the expedition outside the Wall…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slammed his fist hard into the wooden bed frame, anger flooding through him. “We still got to take care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand how you feel, but that’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The strange man continued his request, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And secondly, to kill the Scouting Regiment’s section commander, Erwin Smith.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Furlan.” Levi stopped him and walked towards the taller blond. “I’ll go along with your plan, but I will kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Furlan finally gave in. “Okay, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, before that.” Levi made his way over to the closed window in the room and pried it open. In record time, he tied a cloth on top of his head and one to go around his face. Taking a broom from one of the small closets, he turned to his three friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana stared at him with shock. “How did you know there was even a broom in there!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring her question, he turned and scowled to his friends. “Clean around the beds. Don’t leave a single speck of dust behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Now?” Isabel whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t want me to cause trouble, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyah!” Isabel yelled as she urged her brown horse forward. A large smile was drawn on her face as she rode in excitement. She raced across the entire field as if she were a professional. Slowly balancing to a standing position on the saddle, she launched her ODM wires to attach herself to a nearby tree. Maneuvering her way up with a pump of gas, she cheered, hanging from the tree. “C’mere, you!” She yelled to her horse, which immediately galloped to the area in front of the redhead. Jumping off the tree, she landed  back on her horse. “Woah, buddy!” She yanked the reins to bring the horse to a stop. Turning to her teacher, Isabel smiled, “How’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m shocked!” Her female teacher responded with her eyes wide. “I didn’t think she’d get used to you so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, living Underground I’ve gotten good with animals. The ones I have trouble with’re people!” She joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The higher-ups and the other soldiers all put you down because you’re from the Underground, but it must’ve been hard on you, living down there, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabel paused, a little in thought. Not letting her pride weaken, she turned her eyes away and mumbled. “Yeah, I guess. I was born and raised Underground, so for me, livin’ in a trash heap was normal. It got so I thought I was gonna die, but life’s a little better since Lana, Furlan, and Big Bro saved me from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big Bro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… Levi did that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! He’s the strongest, even Underground!” Isabel stated, proud of the man she looked up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Furlan the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Furlan’s…” She trailed off as she turned to where Furlan sat with another Scout member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t stand a chance,” Furlan sighed, speaking to his fellow soldier. “In the blink of an eye, every last one of my friends turned on me. Since then, about two years ago, I’ve always been with Levi and Lana. Though it might've been problematic making him any kind of leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he really that skilled?” The Scout member, who sat next to him, asked with interest on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say you should stop trying to provoke him,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Alana as strong, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furlan nodded. “Yeah, one of the best hand-to-hand fighters that I’ve seen. In some ways, she might be better at it than Levi himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” The Scout’s eyes trailed up the building next to them. “Oops,” the member suddenly stood up from the wooden logs he and Furlan sat on and mumbled. “We’d better not chat here. Section commander Erwin’s watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From that room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we perform well, we can get private rooms instead of the barracks, too! Anyways, let’s get on with your training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furlan mentally noted the exact room Erwin had stood in for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a swift, high kick to the jaw, Alana was able to knock her Scout trainer to the ground. Though she remained in a fighting position, she looked at her opponent with a frown. “Are you alright? I didn’t kick you too hard, did I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male Scout shook his head and stood up, rubbing his chin. “You got some moves, kid. I’m surprised. Is everyone from the Underground like this? I thought it was only filled with hungry, violent people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Alana had taken quite a bit of offense to this, she held back her remarks with a fake smile. “Not everyone, no. I’ve learned to defend myself over the years. It’s useful to know; to people who live on the surface, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your friends like that too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of my friends are strong. We all survived down there after all.” Alana relaxed her stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he responded with a huff. Like most of his comrades, he didn’t see any of the four as humans; more as lowlife thugs. He clicked his tongue and put a hand on his side. “Well, you’re still not done surviving just because you made it above ground. Fighting against the Titans is no small feat, so don’t think you’re so high and mighty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[~]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You punk… what do you think you’re doing, holding it like that?” Flagon scolded Levi. “They weren’t designed to be held like that! You wanna die the second you step outside the walls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi held his two, bladed handles securely in his grip. However, the one in his right hand was held backward. Instead of his pointer and middle finger, he used his ring finger and pinky to control the two triggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might end up that way,” he scoffed in response, swinging around his weapons. “All that matters is slicing through the back of the Titan’s neck, right? Let me do that however I want.” With that, Levi launched his gear and started swinging through the training field trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flagon was ticked off at this point. With the rest of his squad, he set off into the trees after the ravenette. Wooden Titan dummies, with make-shift rubber napes, were spread out. Some were controlled with a rope by other Scouts to move, but the rest were non-controlled and stood still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyah!” One of the dark-haired Scouts named Sairam screamed his battle cry as he dug his blades into the nape, successfully slicing through. Unfortunately, due to how deep he had cut, one of his blades were ripped out of the handle to his gear, remaining stuck in the rubber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, both Levi and a platinum blond-haired Scout followed, blades in hand, and ready to strike. Levi zoomed ahead, prepared to make contact. The other watched and mumbled under his breath. “These mysterious thugs… These vagrants with no knowledge as soldiers… I’ve trained half to death, and these criminals think they’re better!?” Quickly catching up, both of them struck the same dummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cut with perfection, but his fellow soldier’s was a little shallow. Bitterly, the blond looked around, finding an untouched dummy. Pushing off of a tree, he raced towards it, keeping his eyes on Levi. “Don’t get left behind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the distance away, the dark haired Scout yelled back. “Hey, wait! look out! I screwed up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the prideful, light haired Scout was heading straight towards an open blade. Due to his acceleration, he wouldn’t be able to dodge it without at least a deep cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the danger, Levi launched himself off of one of the nearby trees towards the dummy. With near inhuman speed, he flew past the terrified soldier and dug his sword into the area with the stray blade, quickly getting rid of it before anyone could get hurt. The light haired soldier landed face first on the newly cut rubber area. His head snapped up and he stared at the black haired man in front of him. “How can he be… so fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi spared the dumbfounded Scout a mere glare as he continued forward.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was a lot of fun to write versus the previous one (a lot less military talk). I enjoy writing for these four so much, so I hope I'm able to convey this through to all of you. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day. </p><p>Thank you Brianna for editing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Night Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Treading through the dark hallway of the base, Furlan counted the doors as he passed them. Stopping at one with a keyhole, he murmured to himself. “This should be his room.” Quietly opening the wooden door, he entered the large, dark room. Bookshelves lined the sides along with some drawers. In the centre, a large desk sat with a wooden chair behind it. </p><p>Furlan began digging around the books, scanning for some trace of the document they were searching for. In a rush, he switched to opening drawers and looking around objects. “Dammit. Where could Erwin be hiding it? I thought this would be easy since there’s not much here.” Putting a finger to his chin, he pondered where else he should search. However, his thinking was suddenly interrupted by an owl-like whistle down the hallway. "Shit!" That was his cue to leave as quickly as possible. </p><p>Leaving as discreetly as he came, Furlan met up with his three companions as they sat in the supply room of the base where no other people were present.</p><p>“We won’t find it, no matter how many times we turn his office over. It’s probably best to assume it isn’t in his room.”</p><p>“Where do you think it is?” Isabel questioned, perched cross legged on one of the wooden crates. </p><p>“Where would you put something that you’d really want to keep safe?” Alana, who was sitting next to Isabel, asked. Her legs hung off of the boxes as she swung them lightly back and forth.</p><p>“I’d just stick it in my cummerbund, of course!” She stated proudly, patting the lower part of her stomach. </p><p>Furlan sighed at her reply. “I don’t know if Erwin wears a cummerbund or not, but it’s likely he’s carrying it on him. And so, I was thinking… we could use this upcoming expedition to our advantage.”</p><p>That drew Levi’s attention. He leaned against the crates, arms crossed, and eyes slanted as normal. </p><p>Continuing, Furlan explained, “Outside the Walls, Erwin and the others will have their hands full with Titans. We just have to wait for an opportunity.”</p><p>“I see. Great idea!” Isabel agreed.</p><p>“You okay with that, Levi? Lana?”</p><p>Alana wore a frown as dysphoria filled her veins. With a worried tone, she opposed. “I… don’t think it’s a good idea. While they might have their hands full, we will too. Don’t you remember what Squad Leader Flagon said? Titans really are dangerous! And what happens if we get separated? Or worse…” she trailed off, not wanting to picture any of her friends getting eaten by the crazy monsters beyond the Walls.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Isabel whined. “We’ll be fine! We survived so much so far. What bad could possibly happen? As long as we all work together, we’ll be unstoppable.”</p><p>Furlan, who wore a determined grin, patted Alana’s knee, which hung off of the crate. “There’s no need to worry, Lana. We’ll get this job done and then we can all live up here together. So believe in us, alright?”</p><p>Though she still had her concerns, Alana ended up giving in and nodded. “Alright, alright.”</p><p>With that, the blond turned towards the shorter, dark haired man. “So, Levi? What do you say?”</p><p>“Sure.” He shifted his weight off of the wood behind him and stood firmly in front of Furlan. “But I’ll be going alone.”</p><p>“What?” All three of them responded in shock and confusion.</p><p>“You three come up with any excuse to stay behind.”</p><p>“Big bro…” Isabel frowned before raising her voice, “Why!?”</p><p>“We haven’t even seen a real Titan yet, and it’ll be our first time outside the walls,” he reasoned. “It may take all we’ve got just to make it back alive. But if I’m by myself, I’ll manage somehow.”</p><p>It was not incorrect that Levi was gifted. His ODM Gear skills were far above the rest, and his sword work even more. He was able to brush through Titan dummy training with ease.  </p><p>“But that’s…”</p><p>Furlan raised up his hand to stop Isabel from speaking. Instead, he spoke up with pained eyes, “So what you’re saying is that we can’t handle it, right?”</p><p>“That’s right. At least, that’s how I feel.”</p><p>That’s when the ginger snapped. Hopping off of the crates, she stood her ground in front of Levi and argued. “How can you say that? You won’t know until we’ve at least tried!” Her expression turned somber, “What’s wrong? It’s not like you to lose your nerve like this.</p><p>“If you won’t stay behind, then we’re done talking! We’ll wait for another opportunity.” With that said, the ravenette walked away, leaving the remaining three behind.</p><p>“Levi!” Furlan called out.</p><p>“Wait, Big Bro!”</p><p>[~]</p><p>Once nightfall came, Levi found his way to an open area of the castle-like base, and perched himself on top of one of the brick walls. He sat quite far up from the ground, gazing into the sky. Thoughts scattered through his head as he remembered when they were captured in the Underground. All of his companions were captured by the Scouts in record time. </p><p>He didn’t want the same fate to happen to them with Titans.</p><p>The breeze passed through the air, crickets chirping their songs, and leaves rustling from the trees below. Above the ravenette, the sky was filled with clouds. No moon nor stars brightened up the area. The only light visible was some of the dimly lit torches on the lower floors.</p><p>“Big Bro. We need to talk.” Isabel spoke in her rare stern voice. Her and the other two trailed Levi to the open space after planning out how to convince the stubborn man.</p><p>“Levi, let’s talk this through,” Alana reasoned. </p><p>“No matter how I look at this, you going alone is a bad idea. It’s a fool's errand.” Furlan added.</p><p>“You said that when we first step outside of the Walls, it’ll be all four of us together, right?” The ginger crossed her arms. “Have you forgotten?”</p><p>“It’s all the same,” the ravenette mumbled, ignoring their proposition, instead looking up to the sky. “Without the moon and stars, the night is just as dark above ground as below it.”</p><p>The three looked up in confusion. Furlan was the first to speak up. “The color of the sky, sure. But…”</p><p>“But it’s different.” Isabel practically yelled. “We know that there’s no ceiling! It’s completely different!”</p><p>Levi’s attention drifted back to the trio behind him. He was thrown off by their answer, though his emotionless face said otherwise. </p><p>However, Alana’s face held a genuine smile. “That’s right. The sky is endless. It may be the same darkness, but it’s different from the Underground.”</p><p>Isabel cut them off, pointing up towards the sky once more. “Look!”</p><p>
  <em> Chairs so close and room so small </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You and I talked all the night long </em>
</p><p>As if on cue, the clouds began parting. Moonlight was flooding through the cracks and crevasas between the foggy blanket above. Soon, the stars and full moon were shining brightly in contrast to the sky around it. </p><p>“The moon is so bright!” Isabel beamed as she sat on the ledge next to Levi. “Right? It feels different, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Furlan took a seat on Levi’s left with Alana on his other side. “Of course. We’re not Underground.”</p><p>
  <em>Meagre this space, but serves us so well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We comrades have stories to tell</em>
</p><p>“We’ll never go back down there,” Alana declared, determination filling her voice.</p><p>“She’s right, Big Bro. The three of us always pulled through, right? It’ll be the same with the Titans. Let’s do this together.”</p><p>“Levi, trust us.” Furlan said as he met eyes with the ravenette. </p><p>
  <em>And it's always like that in the evening time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We drink and we sing when our fighting is done</em>
</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened slightly at his words. He knew how strong Furlan and the rest believed in trusting each other. ‘Trust’ was not a word to be meaninglessly tossed around through the group unless they truly meant it. His silver hues glance downwards as he contemplated the idea.</p><p>Remembering the time when he and the rest had let their pet bird fly into the endless sky, the corners of his mouth faintly turned upwards. That had been their first sight of freedom from the Underground. If they ended up victorious with their mission, then they, too, would also be able to be as free as that bird.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll trust you.” He agreed in a whisper. Levi genuinely smiled as he stole a glance at his four friends. </p><p>
  <em>And it's always so we live under the burnt clouds</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ease our burden, long is the night</em>
</p><p>“Yay!” Isabel loudly cheered. “Big Bro sure is a stubborn one, ain’t he?”</p><p>Furlan and Alana both chuckled softly at her outburst. Alana looked past Furlan and instead at Levi, the stellatus sky mirroring in her crystal blue eyes. “We won’t let you down, Captain. Never have, never will,” she teased, using her nickname for the ravenette. </p><p>
  <em>Just as no stars can be seen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are stars and we'll beam on our town</em>
</p><p>After a small moment of silence, Isabel pointed up at the stars. “Is it true that stars really spin round and round?”</p><p>“Apparently,” Furlan answered. “At least, that’s what it said in the books.”</p><p>“It’s so pretty! Who knew something like this was waiting for us here?” Isabel replied, her gaze locked on the bright dots in the sky.</p><p>Alana tilted her head up, muttering to herself with a smile. “It really was worth it, huh? I don’t think I could ever regret coming up here.”</p><p>
  <em>We must all gather as one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sing with hope and the fear will be gone</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter, albeit a little short. I'm decently far ahead with my writing, but I've been having major writers block and lack of inspiration recently. This was a very fun chapter to write. However, as I relook at it, I realized my words can't do this beautiful scene justice.</p><p>Unfortunately, due to all life things, my editor stopped writing at this chapter, so my words may be a little scattered or unorganized. My thoughts and ideas typically run faster and my vocabulary isn't as large as I'd like to believe. If there are grammatical mistakes or unintelligible paragraphs/sentences, don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you all for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beyond the Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several months later in the southern Shiganshina District, the whole army of Scouts were positioned in front of a large gate on their horses. On each of the three Walls, there are four towns on the periphery known as “districts”. Each southern district had a gate leading outside of the main Wall. The gate had a stone silhouette carving of a different female face with a crown on top of her head.</p><p>This was Wall Maria’s gate; the gate that separated humanity from the outside world.</p><p>The large, steel bell above rang out, alerting the expedition was about to commence. Surrounding the lines of soldiers, the citizens of Shiganshina stood to wave them off. Some cried, some jumped up and down in excitement, and others watched in disgust and disapproval.</p><p>In the front centre of the group, Commander Shadis lifted his head to the Garrison soldiers that ran the walls and gates. Raising his voice, he commanded loudly, “Open the gate!”</p><p>The head Garrison soldiers yelled out commands to their subordinates and scurried along the walls. Soon enough, the large concrete gate began to rise, shaking the ground beneath. Every soldier watched in anticipation, some even tearing up in fear. After all, this—like every other expedition—could be leading them to their deaths.</p><p>Levi, Furlan, Isabel, and Alana sat on their horses behind Flagon and Sairam. Each of them gave a glance to each other, nodding unison.</p><p>“Today, we take one step forward!” Shadis yelled. “Show me what you’ve learned in training! Teach them the power of the human race!” Once the gate had reached its maximum height, he riled up his horse as he kicked the animal’s side. “We will now begin our twenty-third reconnaissance mission! All troops! Advance!” Immediately, he rushed forwards with great speed. The clomping of horse hooves followed behind their leader as everyone began to move.</p><p>“Hey, now would be a great time… Someone… Someone tell me this isn’t happening,” Furlan shuddered as he watched their comrades in front of them begin to move. He was confident in his strategy, but now he was beginning to regret the idea.</p><p>“Well, it’s certainly hard to believe-” Levi agreed as he urged his horse forwards. “-that humans from the Underground could set foot outside the walls.”</p><p>Following their Squad Leader, the quartet rode underneath the wide, gated area and the wall. Before they knew it, the sunlight past the walls peered down on each of them as the vast outside world spread across the lands. The ground went on for miles and miles without a wall in sight. Clear air surrounded everyone and the birds overhead flew without a care in the world.</p><p>“Incredible!” Isabel yelled with a large smile as she stared up into the endless blue sky, making out the shapes of the soft, white clouds. Her eyes glistened with hope and happiness. Both Alana and Furlan were speechless at the sight. They were finally on the surface and past the walls.</p><p>“Yeah,” Levi said while being in awe himself. His silver orbs shinned in the sun, almost appearing more of a light blue color. “Not bad.” Just as quickly as Alana’s excitement had come, it was gone like the wind. While the outside world was breathtaking, she remembered what laid in store for her and her comrades up ahead. Anxiety was visible on her face as she looked down and gripped her reins tighter.</p><p>Noticing this with his sharp, observant eyes, Levi turned his head back towards her and frowned. “Don’t worry. I’ll do something about the Titans.”</p><p>“But Levi!” She argued, “These are Titans, not humans!”</p><p>“Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>That made her quiet almost immediately. Instead, Furlan spoke up, “It’s not that we don’t trust you. It’s just that…”</p><p>Isabel gave off a teasing laugh. “Hah, Furlan, you’re tremblin’ ain’tcha?”</p><p>“Hey! Speak for yourself!”</p><p>“Sure! Leave it to me, Furlan!” The confident redhead gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll take care of those Titans lickety-split!”</p><p>“You little…”</p><p>“Stop the chatter!” A voice yelled behind them. Making their way closer, the soldier happened to be Sairam, the only other member of their squad. “The Titans aren’t as soft as you think! How many elite soldiers do you think have been eaten by TItans?! You think a few punks from the Underground have a chance against them!?”</p><p>“Hey,” Isabel cut him off with a calm, but determined face. “You say that, but if I end up beating the Titans, then doesn’t that make all them elites lower than punks?”</p><p>And just as the redhead had hoped, that had made Sairam even more angry. “Wh— How dare you!? You little—” However, he was cut off by Levi guiding his horse in between the arguing pair. His slanted silver eyes sent off a death-glare to Sairam, a gesture to stop them. “What are you lookin’ at!?”</p><p>“Sairam, cut it out!” Flagon demanded as he made his way to his quarreling squad.</p><p>“But, Squad Leader!”</p><p>“Calm down! We have to prepare to drill the new formation! Titans could show up at any time! Don’t disrupt the ranks!” Flagon’s eyes drifted to Levi’s as he directed his next comment to the cocky ravenette. “Real battle’s not like training.”</p><p>“Titan spotted! At 10 o’clock! One fifteen-meter class in the forest! It’s coming this way!”</p><p>Everyone flinched as they heard the alarm from a nearby squad.</p><p>Shadis, at the front of the formation by Erwin, frowned. “It’s too close. We can’t just slip by. There’s no choice but to engage!” He turned his body around to face the soldiers behind him. With his bellering voice, he commanded, “Vanguard with me! The rest of the force, keep advancing to the supply point! Don’t let it out of the forest! Switch to maneuvering!” He guided his horse towards the Titan on the left with Erwin following close behind as they covered their supply wagons.</p><p>“There was a second one in hiding!” Another soldier screamed as he saw a twenty-meter Titan emerging from the forest. “We’ll draw it away! Rear guard! Increase speed, and shake it off!” Two soldiers broke off formation and started to turn towards the trees to lead it away. “Lead it into the forest!”</p><p>“Hey! Over here you big half-wit!” The other yelled, trying to grab it’s attention.</p><p>But it didn’t stop. Instead, it kept going straight towards the large formation of soldiers who were still on the run.</p><p>“What’s wrong!? It’s not following!”</p><p>Flagon, who’s squad was only one squad away from the Titan, took notice of the strange behavior. “Oh no. This one’s…” His eyes widened in fear as he remembered. “It’s an Abnormal going your way!”</p><p>“No good! The column’s too long! The wagon’s are wide open! Flagon’s Squad, close the distance and fight to the death!” The squad in front of them yelled as they took charge towards the Abnormal Titan. Four pairs of wires launched towards the beast as they attempted to fight.</p><p>Without knowing how to react, Flagon turned towards his squad with fear evident in his eyes. “Don’t let the Titan’s near the wagons!” His eyes glued back on the fighting group to his left.</p><p>Each of them launched around the being and sliced to the best of their abilities. Despite their strength, one of them was too reckless as he found himself held in the Titan’s strong grip. Slowly getting lifted to the beast’s gigantic mouth, the poor soldier screamed for help. He squirmed and fought in its hand, but to no avail. The Titan had crunched down on the helpless soldier, eating him with no hesitance.</p><p>While the Abnormal was distracted with eating, two of the remaining fighters launched themselves towards the nape of the monster’s neck. However, just as the name ‘Abnormal’ insists, it’s behavior did not mirror the mindless Titans. It began to move its body around in order to shake the grappling hooks off.</p><p>As one soldier was swung in front of the Abnormal’s mouth, the Titan took no time to bite him out of midair. Blood spilt everywhere. The two remaining Scouts were knocked out on the ground. Once it was done, it began sprinting towards the formation once again.</p><p>Flagon was taken completely aback but the massacre of the squad. “Damn, it started running again!” He clicked his tongue in anger. Thoughts ran through the Squad Leader’s mind, but he made a decision quickly. “Sairam, follow me!” He screamed as he rode his horse on the right side of the sprinting Titan.”</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>Although the leader was focused, he was taken by surprise by another horse following closely to Sairam’s. On top of it was Levi, face as hard as steel. “You little punk! What are you doing!?”</p><p>“You said I shouldn’t underestimate the Titans, right?” Levi asked in a completely calm voice. “Then why use these half-assed tactics to fight them?” With that, he took off ahead of his shocked leader. Isabel, Furlan, and Alana followed closely behind. “Isabel! Lana! Furlan! Let’s go!”</p><p>“Shit! If I’d known that this was gonna happen, I’d still be back there drinking sewer water!” Furlan whined as he followed, afraid of what was to come.</p><p>“Furlan, shut up and get ready!” Isabel called back.</p><p>“W-Wait, you’re still rookies!” Flagon screamed at the rushing three. Unfortunate for him, he was completely ignored.</p><p>“The way he swung his arms around? That’s going to be a pain. But while he’s doing it, his legs shouldn’t be moving!” Levi analyzed and explained to the group.</p><p>“How you keep a level head during this is beyond me,” Alana mumbled at Levi, uneasiness still written all over her face.</p><p>“Damn, he’s big,” Isabel looked up at the Titan with a determined smile.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s no way in hell we can beat him. Even so…” Furlan’s face slowly showed relief as he watched Levi who rode in front of him. The ravenette’s cape flew behind him, and it almost looked like a scene from a movie. The blond couldn’t help but admit that he truly looked up to the strong, silver-eyed man.</p><p>Levi turned his head and stole a glance at each one of his friends. “Lana, cling to the Titan and draw its attention. Furlan, Isabel, take out its knees and immobilize it. Got it?”</p><p>“Easy as pie!” Isabel agreed, determined to take it down.</p><p>“Yeah, sure…” Furlan replied with a half-assed smile.</p><p>Alana nodded and propped herself to a standing position on her galloping horse’s saddle. She took in a deep breath and launched her ODM Gear to hook onto the Titan’s lower back. Shooting herself towards it, she landed on her feet on the back of the monster while being held up by her wires. She plunged her swords into its skin in order to hold herself on.</p><p>With a swift reaction, the Abnormal began twisting his body, trying to shake off the ravenette.</p><p>“Now, go!” Levi yelled at the remaining two. He himself shot out his hooks, grasping onto the Titan’s shoulder, propelling himself up even higher with his acceleration. Soon enough, he was about twenty meters above the Abnormal’s head.</p><p>“Here we go, Furlan!”</p><p>“Oh, god! Fine!”</p><p>Both of them launched their wires simultaneously on the back of the Titan’s legs. They swung around to the front side and hurled towards its kneecaps. With a large slice, the Titan’s balance was thrown off as it began to fall forwards.</p><p>That’s all that Levi had needed. Shooting himself downwards towards the nape of the neck, he regripped his swords to his liking; one forwards and the other backwards. Spinning sideways in order to gain acceleration, he cleanly cut out the chunk of skin on the neck and jumped off onto the ground. Alana also pushed herself off of the large being before it fell. The limp body of the Titan began steaming from the massive heat of its body temperature.</p><p>“No fucking way…” Flagon watched in awe from the sidelines with Sairam.</p><p>The four regrouped on the ground, each grinning from ear-to-ear.</p><p>“Oh, man! That was awesome, Levi!” Isabel yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p>“You three did well, too.” He responded, ruffling the redhead's hair.</p><p>Erwin, who had also finished off a titan, witnessed the teamwork between the quartet. Instead of staring with amazement, he wore a large, open-mouthed smile.</p><p>“So your wings really are the real deal, Levi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In all honesty, this chapter was a very difficult one to write at first. Earlier on (I believe chapter three?) I explained to my previous editor that action was not a strong suit of mine, and it still isn't. Even so, it is still one of my favorite (non-fluff) chapters I have written, so I hope that was able to convey to the readers. This expedition is definitely a huge one for the quartet and the story line. </p><p>Although I still have a couple more chapters pre-written, I am losing my creativity and will to write at the moment. There may be an upcoming hiatus, but I'm not sure about it yet. Thank you all for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Humanity's Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the long, dirt trail up the hill, Commander Shadies led the remaining Scouts to an abandoned castle ruin. It was made of stone brick that was slowly crumbling. Though it was broken-down and some areas were broken off, it seemed like a sturdy shelter. Along the side, there was a small, wooden horse stable able to house all of the Scouts’ horses.</p><p>As Isabel dumped water into a wooden pail for her horse to drink, she glanced at the stone building. “Hey, are we actually gonna stay in this dump?”</p><p>Furlan hopped off of his horse and stretched his back. “The wall certainly looks old and unreliable, but they’re making good use of these old castle ruins.”</p><p>“It won’t be any good against a Titan attack, but it should keep us a nice shelter for the night,” Alana chimed in.</p><p>“Oh, right! The Titans don’t attack at night.”</p><p>“Still, we’re outside of the walls,” Levi broke their conversation. “Anything could happen. Stay sharp.”</p><p>[~]</p><p>Soldiers piled into the building, unpacking some of the supplies they had on the wagons. Blankets were laid out on the floor as conversations filled the main room. Everyone was recuperating from the frightening encounter they had, drinking or eating the handed out food.</p><p>Furlan dropped his bag on the floor, and sighed as he slid down the wall to a sitting position. “Man, I never imagined we could stop a Titan that easily.”</p><p>Levi began digging through his bag, pulling out a large blanket to lay on the floor. “It was unexpectedly fast, but if there’s just one, that’s no problem.”</p><p>“So ‘Levi the Invincible’ does just fine, even with the Titans,” Alana teased as she sat down on the right side of Furlan, holding onto his calloused hand.</p><p>“Just like I said, you’re super strong, Big Bro!” Isabel complimented as she stretched out her arms. “As long as you’re with us, we’ll make it home alive somehow!”</p><p>Levi sat down on his neatly laid out blanket on Furlan’s left side. “If we ever faced more of those Abnormals, I’m not so sure.” His eyes stole a glance to his blond companion. “But more importantly, Furlan.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Lowering his voice, Levi frowned, “Do you really think he brought the documents?”</p><p>The blond haired boy nodded as his face turned more serious. “Yeah, I made sure of it. Earlier, when I snuck into Erwin’s room, I checked every place that looked suspicious. I didn’t think I’d find them easily, but I did happen on unrelated documents all over the place. I even picked open a locked drawer. It sure overflowed with secret looking documents, but none of them were the ones we are looking for.”</p><p>“So if, with all of the papers in that room, those were the only ones missing, then he’s gotta have them on him after all!” Isabel concluded.</p><p>“Yes. He might be carrying them, even outside of the walls.” Even after he went over everything he knew, Furlan still looked conflicted over something. However, he hadn’t seemed to want to address it. “If he’d hidden them outside the military, then that old fossil Lovof surely would’ve found them.”</p><p>“Hey, Furlan?” Alana questioned as she seemed skeptical. “Just how far can we trust that old guy?”</p><p>“Everything he told us seems true, except the part about the reward. Erwin let us in the military, just like Lovof said he would.” He answered with a small smile, inconspicuously squeezing the ravenette’s hand.</p><p>“Wow! I was really worried that something terrible’d happen to Levi. Like, if it all turned out to be a lie just to catch us.” Isabel added.</p><p>“The nobles see people like us as insects.” Furlan responded calmly. “A noble will never crush an insect with his own bootheel.” Gesturing the three to come in close with a finger, he whispered. “Right now, we just have to find the papers. I saw Erwin and the Commander head off together. Before he returns, Isabel, Lana and I will search his bags. Levi, you guard the passage over there and until we give you the signal,” He pointed to the small hallway across the room. “If he comes back before the signal, then stop him.”</p><p>“Stop him? You mean start a fight?” Levi asked nonchalantly.</p><p>“Don’t draw attention!” Alana scolded him, lightly hitting his arm.</p><p>Furlan, Isabel, and Alana stood up, ready to walk towards Erwin’s bag.</p><p>“And don’t kill him right now, even by accident.” The blond added. “After all, if we lose an officer outside the walls, we’ll be in trouble, too.” With that, each person got ready to launch their plan.</p><p>Levi silently walked inside of the hallway and leaned against the brick wall. A torch lit up the tunnel just enough for everything inside to be visible. This quiet time gave the ravenette time to think about everything that was happening. “Nicholas Lovof. ‘A certain figure’, hm?” He mumbled to himself. “If we really go through with this… we can all live together in the royal capital.” Clicking his tongue, he looked down the end of the hallway, waiting to spot Erwin. “Damn it, hurry up.”</p><p>As if on cue, the blond section commander began walking towards Levi. Shocked to see him actually appear, the silver eyed thug averted his eyes to the ground, a scowl evident on his face.</p><p>“What are you up to here alone? Aren’t your subordinates with you?” Erwin questioned, surprised to see Levi standing there.</p><p>“They’re not my subordinates.”</p><p>“I see.” A small silence occurred between the two as tension grew. However, Erwin was the first to break it. “So… how are you adjusting to military life?”</p><p>“Lousy. All anyone talks about is the Titans, with that stifling look on their faces.”</p><p>“Of course. The Survey Corps attracts people like that.”</p><p>“I’m sure with you at the top of that list,” Levi responded, annoyed by the social contact. Unfortunately, he had to deal with it.</p><p>“Your fight today was brilliant. You defeated an Abnormal so easily on your first expedition. I’m sure having a natural like you around will make the others feel safer.”</p><p>Levi’s attention was drawn to Erwin quickly at his statement. Instead of anger, the ravenette was shocked from the compliment. After all, he didn’t believe him. “Back then, there was a soldier who fought it first and got eaten. I figured out how to fight that Titan because I watched how it moved while eating him…”</p><p>“I see. As you’ve realized, the Survey Corps was built upon countless such sacrifices.” Erwin’s gaze hardened, as he stared past Levi. He looked completely determined. “There are still too many things we don’t know about the outside world. But if it means taking back the world for humanity, I’m sure none of them regret dedicating their hearts to that cause.” His hard stare turned towards Levi. “Not one.”</p><p>“Levi!” Isabel’s voice rang through the hallway as she waved at the said ravenette. “Sorry I’m so late! I finished changing, so you can come back!”</p><p>With that, Levi pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the smiling redhead. Under his breath, he whispered, “What kind of reason is that, idiot?”</p><p>“Hehe, sorry. I saw you staring each other down, so I panicked.”</p><p>The four somberly regrouped back to their original spot. They were unsuccessful in their search mission. Levi sat on the sack that the blanket had been in, Isabel sat on the blanket, and Furlan and Alana sat on the ground next to them.</p><p>“So you didn’t find anything. The only possibility left is he must keep it on him at all times. In the end, we’ve got to kill him.” Levi concluded.</p><p>“You can say that,” Furlan argued, “but he won’t go down easy.”</p><p>“You got a second?”</p><p>The four turned jolted to the sudden voice that interrupted them. It was a woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore glasses that strapped around her head like goggles and the average soldier uniform. Though she only stood at an average height, something about her seemed a little off. With a grin spread on her face, she continued, “I was watching you. At the crucial moment.”</p><p>Furlan and Isabel looked at her in shock. They had no idea they were being watched this entire time. Alana shifted closer towards the blond with a protective hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Crucial moment?” Levi glared at the woman as he discreetly began to grab his pocket knife from his back pocket. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“What do I mean?” Quickly, she bent down with her hands on her knees. “I mean when you defeated the Titan, of course!” She practically yelled as a warmer smile appeared on her face. “It was incredible! I boiled over with excitement in spite of myself!”</p><p>Levi had been completely taken aback by the compliment. His normally narrowed eyes were wide with shock, but he managed to compose himself. “Thanks...”</p><p>“I’m Hanji Zoë,” she introduced. “You’re Levi, aren’t you? And that girl is Isabel.” She glanced at the redhead, who watched her skeptically. “That’s Alana,” she nodded towards the ravenette. “And you’re... er…” she trailed off, unable to remember the blond’s name.</p><p>“I’m Furlan,” he responded, turning his head away in annoyance.</p><p>“Right, right! Furlan! Nice to meet you!” Hanji sat down quickly and playfully hit his shoulder, earning a glare from Alana. The excited brunette looked back at Levi, with her pure grin. “Levi, you didn’t go through the training corps, did you? So how did you get so good with ODM Gear?”</p><p>As the annoyed black haired man was about to make a sarcastic remark, he was interrupted by Furlan whispering. “Be nice.”</p><p>“I practiced. A lot.”</p><p>“You taught yourself!? It was hard for me even to get my balance with the belts at first. Is there some trick to getting to the next level?”</p><p>“Not really,” Isabel responded, getting annoyed herself.</p><p>“Wow, you state it so plainly. Even a small hint would be good, though. See, everyone’d like to know.” She looked over her shoulder at all of the curious Scouts. “Everyone saw your fight. You’ve even given them hope that humans don’t have to lose to the Titans if we fight correctly. It was really outstanding! That’s why I insist…”</p><p>That had piqued Isabel’s interest. No longer was she wary of the brunette, but more so excited. “Heh, we’re amazing, right!? Now you see it, right!?” Isabel beamed.</p><p>Hanji gave the chipper girl a soft smile. “Yeah, it was amazing. That’s why I insist on hearing the trick from Levi.”</p><p>“You know, Levi’s the strongest! Even in the Underground, he’s number one!” Isabel stated proudly.</p><p>“Is that so? I’d like to hear the secret of that strength. How about it, Levi--”</p><p>Once again, the excited redhead cut off the fake-smiling brunette. “Levi’s… uh… um…,” running out of things to flaunt about her friend, she stuttered trying to come up with more things to say. “Anyways, he’s strong!”</p><p>Hanji was beginning to lose her patience, but kept her smile present. “Oh, right, Isabel! As a sign of our new friendship, would you like a treat?” She handed Isabel a small sack of cookies in order to keep her from talking again.</p><p>Alana watched unconvinced with the brunette. Tapping the blond’s shoulder next to her, she wanted to get Furlan’s attention. He calmly tilted his ear down to the shorter girl, listening carefully to what she had to say. Quietly whispering to him, she asked, “Do you trust her?”</p><p>In response, Furlan gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. That was enough to calm down the worried ravenette, though she still watched Hanji like a hawk.</p><p>“How about it? Could I get you to tell me what you think?” Hanji asked once more.</p><p>“I’ll pass. I do it my own way. It’s not something I can teach other people.” Levi asked, trying to keep his nice facade up.</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“Sorry, but I’m tired.” He cut her off, turning his head away.</p><p>Hanji’s face fell as she sadly nodded. “I see. Sorry to disturb your rest.” She stood up, patting Isabel’s head. “Thank you too, Isabel, Furlan, and Alana. Let’s have a longer talk later!” Turning on her heel to walk away, she turned once more and gave a wave. “If you come back alive, I’ll treat you to a meal!” She finished and walked over to her fellow group of soldiers.</p><p>Feeling safe to talk again, Furlan sighed. “What a weirdo… but what’s the big deal about just teaching them some kind of simple trick?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be responsible for the lives of anyone other than you three.” Levi answered calmly.</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic,” Alana gave a small smile to her fellow ravenette. “Anyway, Hanji doesn’t seem particularly bothered.”</p><p>“Hey, Levi?” Isabel turned to him while chewing on her cookie. “I don’t really get all that stuff about taking back the word for humanity, but these guys think it’s worth dying for, don’t they?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I don't believe I went over this chapter much editing-wise, so if there are any grammatical errors, please let me know. This is the last chapter before some things go a little wild~. I'm afraid I still haven't gotten much to making new chapters due to a lack of time, motivation, and writing interest. Even so, I hope that everyone who enjoys this will continue to even if I take a hiatus. </p><p>Don't forget to leave a kudo, comment, and have a great day!</p><p>Also, I am posting this story on Wattpad and Tumblr. Don't hesitate to check those out either :) </p><p>Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/may8344<br/>Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LillieAkabane</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. When It Rains, It Pours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Before the expedition beyond the walls, Erwin took it upon himself to teach the Scout’s about his new long-distance scouting formation. Each soldier was seated in a classroom, avidly listening. The blond squad leader hung up a poster with the formation drawing on it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the centre, there were three marks in a straight line showing where the wagons were to be located. It was encircled by the Cart Guard Teams. To its left and right, there were lines that consisted of inexperienced soldiers who were known as the Relay team. It was their job to shoot off flares bidirectionally to alert the soldiers around them. Finally, in a half circle around the front of the formation, there was the Vanguard who sighted and alerted the Commander of Titans. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each soldier looked at it with awe, shocked to see such a formidable plan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unlike previous surveys,” Erwin began, “this time the teams will spread out. The foremost objective is to strengthen our scouting ability. We’ll deploy soldiers at regular intervals at a distance that will ensure a clear view of all directions. We’ll advance while maintaining the greatest scouting and communication range.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Furlan crossed his arms, a smile playing on his face. “I see, so the Vanguard becomes the eyes of the entire group.” In all honesty, he was very impressed by the idea. As a fellow strategist, he admired the thought put into the formation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“By sharing information on the locations of Titans with the whole Corps, we’ll avoid as much contact as possible,” Erwin explained. “The primary method of communication will be these signal flares.” He lifted up a little metal mechanism. It’s shape reassembled a pistol. It had a round barrel, the end where you put the round cartridges that determined the color sent. The signal gun was simple, with a little wheel shaped part that worked as the hammer. Near the handle grip was the trigger. “Well judge the situation based on the color of the smoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, exceptions are inevitable, but most of the time the ones firing the flares will be the frontline scouting squads. The squad that spots a Titan will first shoot up a red signal flare. Neighboring squads will then confirm the color of the smoke and shoot up red signal flares towards the centre as quickly as possible. When it’s relayed to the centre, the command squad will change direction and fire a green signal flare to indicate the new direction for the entire formation.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see,” Furlan nodded in his chair. “It’s far quicker than running around on horses to relay information.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although he sat at the edge of his seat, eager to learn more, Isabel tilted back her chair and prayed for the lesson to be over. She was not one for strategizing, nor taking in a lot of information. Alana tried to process the formation and plans, but most of it went over her head. Eventually, she gave up and laid her chin in her arms on the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Erwin finished explaining the formation, the quartet met back up with their squad leader and Sairam. They were in the barracks as Flagon began going over their spot in the plan. “Remember,” Flagon started, “the black flare is for emergencies. This is the only thing I hope we get back without using. We’ll be here.” He pointed to an area on the drawn map. “Second row, fourth position. Communications. While we’ll keep pace with the spare horses, our main role will be relaying messages. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But no matter how good this formation is, we won’t necessarily get past all of the Titans. Just remember, we will be outside of the walls. Something could happen at any time. This squad in particular is lacking cohesion,” he added, glaring at the quartet. “But, we’re blessed with talented people.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isabel crossed her arms proudy, “Heh, damn right.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You won’t be laughing if you screw this up,” Flagon frowned. “Be careful and keep your eyes open.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay!” Isabel yelled, throwing her arms up in a cheer. “Let’s do it!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Isabel!” Sairam scolded. “Don’t think it’s going to be fine as long as you ‘do your best.’ Do you fully understand the nature of the situation?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course,” she fought back. “I mastered all the hard stuff during preliminary training.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All right, enough.” Flagon stopped the pair. “Now listen up. I don’t think the four of you know this, but truthfully, we in the Survey Corps aren’t in the best situation right now. Of course, the citizens whose taxes support us, keep a close eye on us. But because it’s so expensive to send the Survey Corps outside the walls we’re also under close scrutiny by the other military branches and even the interior.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh. So the military isn’t just one big family?” Furlan questioned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s because we haven’t produced very impressive results against the Titans yet. But one thing is certain.” Flagon gripped his fist in determination. “What happens with this new formation will also decide what happens to use in the future. We’ve got to make it succeed, and get to the next milestone!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes sir!” Isabel yelled, doing the military salute. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Furlan and Levi looked to her, surprised by the sudden change of heart. However, Alana frowned and looked down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s this, Magnolia?” Flagon questioned as he leaned in towards the redhead. “So you can do the proper salute after all! Please don’t embarrass me more than you already have."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Isabel looked down at her salute, shocking herself that she had done it off of instinct. Looking towards her three friends, she was met with silence.</em>
</p><p>[~]</p><p>As the moon began rising, more of the soldiers decided to finally fall asleep. The only four still awake were none other than Levi, Isabel, Furlan, and Alana. Levi sat on his bag, which acted like a pillow, deep in thought. The words of the people around him flooded his mind as he remembered the situation they were in.</p><p>
  <em>“You Underground punks!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone saw your fight. You’ve given them hope.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With you here, we’ll really be able to raise hell.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“These guys think it’s worth dying for, don’t they?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you’ve spent your whole lives in a trash heap, but try to keep this place clean.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is the face of a man who wants to kill me and escape.” </em>
</p><p>“Even so,” Furlan’s voice cut off Levi’s train of thought. “With such a complex formation, we’d be spotted just leaving the ranks. And considering the risk of disrupting the formation, maybe we should give up stealing the documents while we’re outside of the walls.” The blond propped himself from the ground on his elbows and looked up at Levi. “From the rear guard, where we’ll be, it’ll be almost impossible to reach Erwin’s location near the very front without being noticed by someone.”</p><p>“Four people would stand out,” Levi agreed.</p><p>Furlan leaned back again, arms behind his head on his pillow. “Anyway, we should focus on getting back alive. I mean… we’ve come all this way.”</p><p>Alana, who was laying on her side next to Furlan, nodded in agreement. “If we truly ended up killing him, then everything would go to hell real quick. As much as I hate to admit it, he’s a good soldier and a good fighter. He also seems to be quick minded. It’s not worth the chance right now.”</p><p>“I’m good with that too,” Isabel chimed in. She laid on her back on the opposite side of Levi, arms behind her head as well. “Of course the documents are important. But I don’t want to get in their way…”</p><p>“What the hell Isabel!? Were the cookies that good?” Furlan whisper-yelled.</p><p>“That’s not it, dumbass!” She responded, louder than she should be.</p><p>“Keep your voice down!” Alana quietly scolded.</p><p>“They were good, though,” she mumbled. “I just… I feel like I’m starting to get why these guys come out here. Going outside the walls, I mean. It’s like how we wanted to get up above, out of the Underground. Lots of my friends died in the Underground, dreaming of making it up there. Seeing them, I just felt like I had to get up there. It’s…”</p><p>“It’s like leaving the walls behind to kill the Titans,” Levi finished her thought.</p><p>“Yeah. Hey, Big Bro.” Isabel turned herself over and propped herself up on her elbows. “You might think this is weird, but talking to everyone today, it felt like they wanted them to go wild outside the walls again. Over and over again.” Her eyelids began drooping as she laid on her pillow. “When we all get to live in the royal capital, let’s take loads of stuff from them pigs, and use it to buy useless junk. That’ll… show them…” After that, she dozed off.</p><p>Alana frowned. “She’s getting too serious about this. Soon, she won’t want to follow through.”</p><p>“Good grief,” Furlan sighed, rubbing his head. “I’ve got to revise our plan. We’ll need to steal the documents before she starts seriously talking about ‘dedicating our hearts’ or whatever.”</p><p>[~]</p><p>Once daybreak came, the scouts rushed ahead on their horses.</p><p>“All squads deploy the long-distance scouting formation!” Erwin commanded.</p><p>Each soldier maneuvered their horse to their dedicated spot, each doing their respective jobs. It hadn’t been long before a red smoke signal was shot into the air on the right side of the Vanguard. Following it, two more were shot off to warn the centre.</p><p>Erwin took notice right away as he shot off a green flare in the opposite direction. The relay team confirmed the color and shot off their own green flare, mirroring the angle.</p><p>“It’s a brilliant idea,” Levi commented, “for so many units to act like just one living creature.”</p><p>“Hmm… Section Commander Erwin really is something,” Furlan agreed. “It looks like the rear guard will make it to the next supply point without so much as seeing a Titan.”</p><p>“We’ve changed direction fourteen times already.” Isabel counted on her fingers. “So there were fourteen Titans? More than I thought there would be.”</p><p>“It just means, if we stop, it’s all over.”</p><p>In the front of the Vanguard, Commander Shadis’ eyes were set on the dark clouds above. “Have you noticed, Erwin?”</p><p>“Yes,” Erwin responded calmly, “those clouds don’t look good.”</p><p>Before they knew it, the dark clouds formed quickly above the entire formation. Soon enough, rain began pouring from the sky. Fog and rain covered the plains to the point where nothing three feet ahead was visible.</p><p>Commander Shadis began to panic. “We’ll lose contact with the other squads like this! Let’s close formation at once!” He commanded Erwin. Turning back to face forwards, he tried to keep his eyes open. “What the hell is this…? For the weather to turn this bad on our first test run…”</p><p>Erwin launched a flare into the air, but it was rained out. “The flares won’t work in this…”</p><p>Every squad in the formation began to panic. There were no sights of smoke flares, and it was hard to see any other squads nearby. Unlucky enough for them, a heavy fog began to rise from the ground, covering the ground in a mist-like substance.</p><p>“Commander, unfortunately, we can no longer scout ahead. We should expect a Titan encounter at any moment.” Erwin notified his commander.</p><p>“Damn, it’s a downpour!” Furlan yelled while holding an arm above his eyes, trying to shield them. “Shit, I can’t see anything!”</p><p>“Hey, don’t break the ranks! Everyone stick together!” Flagon screamed to his squad, but to no avail. His voice was getting drowned out by the intensity of the rain.</p><p>“I can't hear a thing!” Isabel whined while covering her eyes.</p><p>“Isabel! Lana! Furlan! Don’t get separated!” Levi shouted. Although when he turned around, he was only able to spot two of his three friends. “Where’s Alana!?”</p><p>“Lana!” Furlan shouted, surprised that she had gone missing. He looked all around him to find the raven haired girl. Although he was able to secure the sight of Levi and Isabel next to him, Alana was nowhere to be seen. “Lana, where are you!?”</p><p>“Lana!” Isabel screamed.</p><p>“Stop yelling, you two.” Levi slowed his pace slightly and rode in between them. “It’ll attract the Titans. Let’s assume she stuck with the squad leader. Right now, all we can do is keep going.”</p><p>Isabel hollered back to her two companions, “But we’re completely off course!”</p><p>“We’ve got no choice but to keep going like this. We shouldn’t be too far from the guys in the squad. If we want to meet with them, we’ve got no choice but to pray that the fog clears up quickly, rather than blindly changing course,” Furlan answered as calmly as possible. While he seemed to be dealing with this level headedly, he was internally panicking at the idea of Alana being missing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Together Forever, Never Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“At this rate, we won’t be able to use the flares no matter how long we wait,” Isabel noted, almost in tears due to the helplessness of their situation.</p><p>“If Squad Leader Flagon’s sound grenade is still working, then we might be able to meet up with him if we’re lucky,” Furlan jumped in trying to calm down the redhead.</p><p>“Scouting is hopeless. I can only see a few meters at best. It’s almost as if I could hear Titans breathing around us.”</p><p>“Yeah… this is bad you two. After all, if Erwin gets eaten, we won’t be able to get the papers back.” His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sound that rang through the air. “A sound grenade! Was it our squad?! It wasn’t that far. Sounds like we might be able to join them somehow, but… Levi.”</p><p>Both him and Isabel gave Levi a determined look. The ravenette pondered the idea of going after Erwin in this weather and under these handful of bad circumstances. Erwin could be eaten at any moment, his squad was somewhere else alone, Alana was missing, it was downpouring rain, and Titans were everywhere just waiting to pounce. However, he had to make a choice: stay and fight with his friends or go alone and retrieve the document.</p><p>“I’m going alone.”</p><p>That had thrown off the other two as they stared at him with shock.</p><p>“You two join up with Flagon. I’ll get the documents and then… I’ll be the one to kill him. I won’t let him get eaten by a Titan.”</p><p>“I’m going too, Big Bro!” Isabel declared.</p><p>“Isabel.” Levi looked at the redhead with calm but determined eyes. “What do you think? Just me, or Flagon and Sairam? Who’s more likely to become Titan chow?” His words had made the emerald-eyed girl falter. “If the four of you stay together, it’ll raise their chances of survival.”</p><p>“Levi!” Furlan yelled as he urged his horse to ride side-by-side to Levi’s. “Keep your cool and think! If you wait a little longer, the fog might clear up!”</p><p>“Are you saying the Titans will wait until then?” He replied sharply.</p><p>“Nevermind that, just listen! We don’t know where the Titan’s will appear in a situation like this! Acting alone is dangerous!”</p><p>“I heard you already!” Levi yelled back. Unlike his normal stoic character, the silver-eyed man began to lose his patience. “I can do it by myself! Trust me!”</p><p>The two men stared each other down as if testing their determination. The blond was the first to break the silence. “Is that an order, Levi?”</p><p>“An order? Why does it have to come to that? I’m just…” He sighed,” You two…”</p><p>Suddenly, Furlan had a grin on his face at the sight of seeing Levi hesitate. A small chuckle left his lips and he gave a reassuring nod to Levi. “Fine, I’ll trust you. Don’t die.”</p><p>“Make sure you come back, Big Bro!”</p><p>Levi gave one more look at the two before rushing ahead.</p><p>The rain began to pour even harder as Levi shielded his eyes. “Tch, I can’t see an inch in front of me. I guess I have to rely on instinct… If I continue forward and to the left, I can use the second row as a marker, and right into the centre. Don’t die until I get there, Erwin.”</p><p>[~]</p><p>“Magnolia! Church!” Flagon called out, relieved to see more of his team. “So you’re okay!”</p><p>Both Sairam and Flagon were together, but Alana was nowhere to be seen. Anxiety bubbled up in Furlan’s chest as he wondered where his ravenette friend could be. “Hey, where’s Alana? Have you seen her?”</p><p>Sairam shook his head. “No, I thought she was with you.”</p><p>“You’re kidding,” Furlan let out an angry sigh.</p><p>“Maybe she met up with another squad. Or…” He trailed off, not wanting to put the bad ideas in the universe.</p><p>“There’s no way in hell that she’s dead! She’s one of the strongest people I know. She can’t be dead ‘cause of a stupid Titan!” Furlan argued back. Alana was somebody important to him; someone he vowed to protect.</p><p>
  <em>“I remember her,” Alana whispered to Furlan. “Isabel, I mean.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were lying alone on their backs together in their dimly lit bedroom, whispering stories and conversations. It was only a couple hours ago since Isabel had barged into their household. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You remember her?” Furlan questioned, confused by her statement. “You mean before today? How?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alana shifted under their blanket onto her side, her face somber. “I saw her maybe two or three years ago in an alley, not long before we met you. She was really skinny and malnourished. A lot of people around her were starved, while others were dead. I was thinking of letting her tag along with Levi and I, but I... I hesitated.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You couldn’t have known. What if she suddenly turned tail and decided to hurt you or Levi? And having to teach her how to fight while trying to feed all of you would be difficult.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her crystal blue eyes darted up to his, appalled. “How did you know what I was thinking?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He merely scoffed at her sudden shock as he laid the back of his head in his arms on top of his pillow. “Lana, I’ve known you for... what, two years now? I know how you work.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She fidgeted with her beaten up ring in embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just… I regret not being there for her back then. If I was, she might have had a better couple of years. She’d actually have some food and… and a better chance of survival-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You saw herself in you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alana frowned. As much as she wanted to chide him for cutting her off again, she couldn’t help but admit that he was right. She really had seen a child version of herself within Isabel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope you know, I’ll never let you suffer like that again.” Furlan declared boldly as he moved onto his side, one elbow propping him up. “You’re not going to suffer or die on my watch. I swear to it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ravenette frowned at his words. "Don’t say that kind of stuff…” She mumbled with a hoarse voice. Alana shifted onto her back again and hid the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes with the back of her arm. “We don’t know what’s going to happen. Ever.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t let you end up like your parents, Alana.” Furlan gently pried her arm off her face, staring into her bright blue eyes. “I promise you. Do you trust me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a moment of silence between them. While Furlan remained sturdy and calm, Alana’s mind flooded with the memories of her parents, and how they ended up dying. About how she was forced to run alone on the streets for years, trying to survive. The world had been cruel to her all of her life. Even so, the dedicated blond in front of her swore to protect her with everything he had. She had no choice but to give in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I trust you.”</em>
</p><p>“What happened to Levi?” Sairam’s voice broke through his memory.</p><p>“Uh… We got separated in the fog,” The redhead responded, trying to cover up their missing friend.</p><p>“But he should have heard the sound grenade! Is he… dead?”</p><p>“Of course he isn’t!” Isabel screamed, “Levi will come back! Bet on it!”</p><p>[~]</p><p>Levi’s horse was suddenly pulled to a halt. In front of him, at least five soldiers were sprawled dead on the ground. Horses laid alongside their riders with cuts and broken bones sticking out of their hide. He had made it to his marker, the spot in between him and his target.</p><p>But he hadn’t expected to see dismembered soldiers.</p><p>“So this is… what happens after a Titan eats you,” he murmured to himself. Slowly, his gaze dropped to the large footprints on the ground. They may have been shaped like humans, but their size was incomparably large. “The footprints…” His eyes widened in fear. “Shit, they’re leading back behind me!”</p><p>Jerking the reins, he directed his horse to head back in the direction he came; to the area where his squad was. “Those bastards… Hurry!” He urged his ride as much as possible. Tilting his body down, he rode close to the saddle, hoping he’d make it in time. “There’s too many. They’ll be overwhelmed.”</p><p>As Levi made his way to the section his squad was in, he was almost hit by an on-the-run horse. Making his way past the fog, he was shocked at the far distant sight in front of him. There were at least five Titans surrounding the area, and in one’s mouth, Sairam’s body hung.</p><p>Tear’s flooded the wounded soldier’s eyes as he helplessly stabbed at the lips of the Titan chewing on him. Blood started dripping from his mouth, and he was losing hope. The man’s powerless cries reverberated around the area.</p><p>“Sairam!” Flagon screamed, arriving on his horse while being chased by another Titan. “Don’t move! I’m coming to get you!”</p><p>“Squad Leader! Stay back!” Sairam cried, completely petrified. “Run while you can!”</p><p>“Sairam!”</p><p>“Take care! I’ll see you on the othe-” The Titan’s large hand shoved the remaining part of Sairam’s body into its mouth, cutting off Sairam’s last words. Blood was splattered everywhere, red mixing with the rain.</p><p>Levi took no time to keep his horse moving forwards. He wasn’t in range to use his ODM Gear to propel him there quicker, and no trees were in sight. “Furlan! Isabel!” He called out. Dreadfully, his cries were inaudible to his comrades.</p><p>“Sairam!” Isabel shrieked at the sight of her squad member’s terrible death, holding onto her reins and not paying attention to her situation.</p><p>“Forget him, you idiot! Run!” Furlan yelled beside her on his horse. “There’s no way we can take on five of them in this rain! We need to scatter for now!”</p><p>As the blond readjusted his eyes forwards, he was met with the face of a large Titan hidden behind the fog. Yanking his horse away as quickly as possible, he was unsuccessful in completely escaping. The hoof of his animal twisted in the mud, flinging the rider off. The large, brown horse had fallen directly onto Furlan’s leg and part of his gear.</p><p>“Furlan!” The redhead hollered, riding towards her fallen comrade.</p><p>“Shit! Hurry, you shitty horse!” Levi was practically begging, kicking its side. That sudden movement startled the animal, and it had stumbled down just like Furlan’s. Unlike him, though, the ravenette jumped off and continued running towards the remainder of his squad, though a lot slower now. “Furlan!”</p><p>As the sudden Titan reached out his meaty fingers towards the struggling blond, Isabel jumped in with her ODM Gear, attacking the hands of the monster. Successfully cutting off four of the five fingers with a battle cry, she moved rapidly to cut the nape. Despite having the perfect momentum and angle, the Titan moved its head away, causing her to tear through its left shoulder instead.</p><p>Prepared to send another attack, she landed on the back of the Titan while being held up by her grappling hooks. Nevertheless, due to the rain, her boots had lost their grip and she slipped forwards. The top of her head slammed straight into the large spine of the Titan, almost knocking her unconscious. Isabel dangled from her wires, trying to open her eyes.</p><p>But instead of being met with the sight of Levi coming to her rescue per usual, her vision was filled with a Titan’s disgusting face.</p><p>Her emerald eyes shot open with recognition, but she didn’t have enough time to react. Instead, the beast’s mouth hung wide open over her, about to chomp down. Her usual determined face contorted into pure fear. Her eyes swam with tears as she knew it was the end for her.</p><p>“Big… bro.”</p><p>A disgusting chomp resonated all around as Levi and Furlan watched with terror. Their friend--practically little sister--was gone. The Titan, who just consumed Isabel, rammed into the back of the now fingerless Titan due to its extra momentum. While the blond was frozen in fear, the ravenette’s face turned stone-cold as he ran faster and faster, brandishing his blade.</p><p>The two large Titans fell from the impact onto Furlan’s horse. Freeing himself, Furlan scooched back. “Isabel…” he murmured as he witnessed the Titan’s face full of the redheads' blood. “You bastard!” He roared, wielding his own blade. He pulled on the trigger that launched his wires, but nothing came out. “Huh!? Shit just my luck that it’s broken!”</p><p>In a flash, a figure latched its ODM Gear onto the back of the Titan’s neck, slashing the nape out. The large monster fell face-first into the mud, dead and steaming. “How could I run off and abandon my squad!?” The person, Flagon, shouted at Furlan. As the squad leader landed, he pointed away from the attackers with his sword. “Church, look for a horse! The survivors should run!”</p><p>“Behind you!” The blond yelled, rushing towards his confused leader. “There’s another one!”</p><p>Swiftly, another meaty hand swung over and picked up Flagon. The poor man was yanked harshly to the side as he coughed up blood. Jerking his head back to his enemy, he saw an agape mouth ready to feast. Squeezing his eyes shut, the leader prepared himself for his head to be crushed by the disgusting teeth of the Titan.</p><p>“Squad Leader!” Furlan called out one last time. Glancing down at his broken gear, he pounded his fists against it, “Move! You can handle that, right!?” Knowing it was hopeless, he sighed in defeat. “So this is it then… really.” The hungry TItan, after gnawing on Flagon’s body, turned towards the blond, reaching out its hand again. “Oh, what the hell. C’mon, you big fuckers! Let’s go!” He sliced off one of its fingers with his blade from his position on the ground.</p><p>“Furlan!” Levi yelled, as he finally was able to latch his ODM Gear onto the Titan's arm. He was so close. The rushing ravenette gripped his handles tighter, squeezing the trigger as far as it would go, doing anything he could to make it in time.</p><p>But the Titan had already grabbed his best friend.</p><p>Finally hearing the call of his silver-eyed comrade, Furlan’s head whipped towards Levi’s quickly approaching figure. Unfortunately, he was already aware that the ravenette’s speed wouldn’t be enough. Slowly, the blond raised his free hand, giving his remaining friend his typical small, farewell wave as he had always done in the Underground. Closing his baby-blue eyes, he muttered his final words. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you until the end, Lana.”</p><p>Right as Levi reached the Titan and cut off the arm that had a hold of Furlan, he realized he was too late. His friend had been bit in half.</p><p>All that remained was Furlan’s boot as it fell down into the dark rain puddle beneath them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Worthless Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi began to move with blind rage. Attaching his hooks onto the murderous Titan’s stomach, he hurled himself forwards. Rotating himself, he sliced through the skin with a clean cut. A limp, bloodied hand fell out of the Titan’s belly.</p><p>Quickly, the ravenette firmly placed his feet on both sides of the cut and took a strong hold of the body part, yanking it out. Only half of Furlan remained intact; the other nowhere to be seen. Levi carried his fallen friend to the ground, gently resting him on the dirt. </p><p>The four remaining Titans did not wait for him to grieve. Instead, they started stomping towards the black haired man in an attempt to eat him. The one who had killed Furlan was the first to try and reach out. </p><p>But Levi didn’t hesitate. </p><p>Embedding his wires into the bleeding Titan once more, he swerved around its flailing arm. With a large pump of gas, he spiraled straight towards its face, stabbing his two swords into its eyes. Unlocking his blades from the handles with the push of a switch, he jumped off and applied another pair, leaving the murderous one blinded. Within less than a minute, he took down the remaining four, slicing their napes with ease; the fourth one he killed by cutting up its arm and around its neck. </p><p>Levi landed on the ground, not very affected by the stamina it took to deal with Titans. With a click of his tongue, he turned towards the last Titan, who couldn’t figure out how to remove the blades from its eyes. Walking towards it menacingly, the ravenette bellowed emotionlessly. “Hey. Do humans taste good?” </p><p>With ease, he flew up to its neck and stood his ground on the Titan’s back. “Hm? Were they tasty?” His glare only grew as he shoved a blade directly in its neck. </p><p>“Answer me.” </p><p>[~]</p><p>Erwin and Mike made their way over to the steamed area on their horses that surrounded Levi. “It’s the steam from fallen Titans,” Erwin noted. </p><p>“To have defeated so many at one time…” Mike thought out loud, shocked by the sight in front of him. “Was it him?”</p><p>Levi stood on top of the recently killed and steaming Titan, slowly making his way down. His blades were dulled down from the cutting, so he pushed the switch once more to release his weapons. As he walked, a small thump was felt on the front of his shoe. With wide eyes, he glanced down on what he bumped. </p><p>It was Isabel’s severed head.</p><p>Dropping down to his knees, the ravenette’s shaky hand slowly turned it over, face up. The girl had dirt all over her face; even in her eyes. Dried blood painted her colorless skin and leaked from her neck. Unable to look at the sight, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, carefully sliding the redhead’s eyes closed. Small tears leaked from the stoic man’s eyes at the idea of being alone again. Both Furlan and Isabel had been brutally murdered in front of him, and Alana was nowhere to be found. </p><p>“Hey! Are there any survivors out there?” Erwin’s voice cut through the air from a couple of meters away. </p><p>Levi’s eyes darted towards the noise and his face slowly scrunched up with anger. His target had decided to come to him after all of his friends were gone. Before he knew it, Erwin had already neared him on his brown horse.</p><p>“Levi!” He called, now only a small distance away. “Are you the only one left?”</p><p>He received nothing but silence and a glare, just like when they originally met in the Underground.</p><p>“The corpses of these Titans… You did this alone?”</p><p>Not wanting to hear anymore from the blond section commander, Levi jumped up and hurled his small body towards the taller male. Successfully hooking his elbow around his target’s throat, Levi shoved his arm forwards, slamming Erwin into the mud below. Being able to balance on the horse, Levi hadn’t fallen on his face. Instead, he landed on his feet and glared down at his dirtied opponent. </p><p>Mike immediately grabbed his weapons and hopped off of his horse, ready to attack. </p><p>However, he was cut off by the sound of Levi’s newly embedded blade slicing through the air. “Stay back,” he threatened. </p><p>The man complied with his demand, but kept his sword raised in case of any sudden movements. A cold sweat dripped down the side of his face, mixing with the leftover rain droplets that fell from his hair. </p><p>Levi continued his path towards the section commander. “Erwin.” Once he was only a meter or so away, he raised his sword next to blond’s throat. A rough, low shout left his mouth, “I’m going to kill you, you bastard! That’s why I’m here!”</p><p>As both of the men stared each other down, a moment of silence was met. Erwin slowly reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, looking down. “So they all died? I see…” Pulling out an envelope, with a red-wax stamp holding the contents inside, Erwin’s eyes met Levi’s once more. “This is what I supposedly have on Nicholas Lovof.”</p><p>Levi’s eyebrows snapped together, anger coursing through his veins. “So you knew? You knew we were after you, and yet--” </p><p>“Unfortunately, you were too late.” Ignoring the arguing thug, Erwin continued by tossing the envelope aside. The small stamp opened and small, white papers flooded the ground. There was not a single word written on any of them. </p><p>“Hey, what are you trying to say here?” Levi asked, his hands beginning to tremble.</p><p>“It was a bluff.” He answered straightforwardly.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I knew that Lovof was embezzling. The military funds left over from the suspension of the Survey Corps these last few years. I spread false information because I wanted definitive proof to back him into a corner.” Erwin explained. “This is Lovof we’re talking about, and he’s cautious. I thought he would make some kind of move first to confirm the existence of the documents. As I expected, he hired you three. </p><p>“If he’d made a move then, there’d surely be some trace. Following those back, it didn’t take much time for the proof to fall into my hands. I was able to pick up on him because he made a move from his end.”</p><p>Levi clicked his tongue, losing his patience. “Knowing that much, why did you bring us into the Corps?”</p><p>“One reason was your exceptional military prowess. And another… was to use you as partners to throw off Lovof. But there’s no longer any need for that. The real documents are currently in the hands of Commander-in-Chief Zackly. It’s all over for Lovof.”</p><p>“It wasn’t… worth throwing away their lives!” Levi screamed at the section commander, anger spilling past his bared teeth. “They were nothing but pawns in your worthless game.” Slowly pulling his sword from the blond’s throat to the side, he prepared to slice down with all the strength he had left. “Well, you lose.” He swung down, hoping to decapitate his enemy.</p><p>However, that didn’t happen. Holding the blade in his strong--now bloody--grip, Erwin glared up at Levi, his own teeth clenched as well. “Worthless game? Who’s the one… who killed my subordinates or your friends? Was it me, or was it you?” Pulling the weapon away from his throat, the blond continued. “Do you think that if you had come to attack me together that the three of them would have made it out alive?”</p><p>“You’re right,” Levi quietly admitted. “It was my conceit. My damned pride is to blame…”</p><p>“No! It was the Titans!” Erwin yanked the ravenette’s sword away behind him as his face got closer and closer to Levi’s. “Where did the Titan’s come from? Why do they exist? Why do they eat people? We don’t know! We are completely ignorant.” To the silver-eyed man’s displeasure, the blond kept inching forward, voice booming. “As long as we stay ignorant, they’ll keep eating us. We’ll never turn the tables on them by staying inside the walls. </p><p>“Look around you!” Pointing behind him, he aimed his finger towards the far, empty horizon. “In this wide open place, there are no walls, no matter how far you go. Here, there might be something to free us from our despair.” Continuing to spread his ideologies onto Levi, Erwin’s voice rose more and more. “But there are people who would keep us from leaving the walls. They stay where danger can’t reach them, obsessively thinking only of their own profits and losses.</p><p>“It’s understandable. The clouded eyes of mankind, blocked for a hundred years by the wall… they can’t see the other side. What about you, Levi? Have your eyes remained clouded?” Inevitably inches away from each other's faces, Erwin had a tint of pleading in his powerful voice. “Will you kill me and return back to the dark Underground? We won’t give up on going outside the walls. Fight with the Survey Corps, Levi! Humanity needs your skill!”</p><p>The sun was now beginning to shine brightly over the land, the clouds beginning to disperse. At this sight, Levi remembered the first breath of freedom he had shared with his friends the moment he had left the walls. The exhilaration of not being confined had flooded the four of them. The smiles of his friends. </p><p>Levi’s blade fell from his handle, showing he wasn’t a threat, just like he had done in the Underground months prior. </p><p>“From here on out, there’s no deal.”</p><p>[~]</p><p>“Hurry! We’re heading for the Supply Wagon Team to get dry sound grenades. We’ll reform the Corps using that point as a base.” Erwin said, riding his horse as if nothing had just taken place. </p><p>“The Titans might become more active once the weather clears up better,” Mike added in.</p><p>“We’ll meet with the Vanguard leaders before the losses become any greater. And we’ll return alive!” Erwin declared. </p><p>Levi turned a final glance towards where the steaming Titans laid, sprawled over the ground. But more importantly, he looked towards the last place where his friends were, now nothing more than corpses. </p><p>Soon, just as Erwin had suggested, the trio met up with the Supply Team, who had significantly less members. “I’m relieved to see that some of you survived the storm,” he said with a small smile. “If you can, gather any stray squads and rally them here. This will be our meeting point.” The blond commanded as he hopped off of his mare and ran up to one of the wagons, digging through it to find any sound grenades left. Successfully finding a couple, he ran back to his trio and nodded. “Let’s move towards the Vanguard and rally in the rest of the squads.”</p><p>The section commander led the other two around the outside squads, trying to group the remaining soldiers back to the wagons. There were many casualties throughout the Corps, but they were successful in securing the safety of the soldiers that still were standing. “Levi,” the blond turned to the smaller male, “there should still be another squad on the right side of the Vanguard. See if you can locate them. If not, head back to the Supply Team.” </p><p>Levi nodded and complied with his order. He led his brown horse towards the right side, where he left his fallen friends, and scanned over the horizon for the remaining squad. Across the distance, he couldn't spot a single living soldier.</p><p>Just as he was about to turn back, a distant clomping noise was made behind him. Leading his horse towards the noise, Levi attempted to find what he assumed was the stray horse, hoping there was at least one survivor. </p><p>Nearing closer, the figure was more visible. There was the brown mare and two soldiers riding; one injured and unconscious. "Help!" The awake soldier yelped. "She's injured really badly!"</p><p>Levi pulled his horse up next to the survivors. The one who guided the horse was a boy with shaggy brown hair and bright amber colored eyes. Blood stains were present all over his uniform and he looked traumatized. With spare bandages, he had tied a wounded soldier to his back. She had long, black hair and a torn, bloody uniform. Her wounded head was wrapped with bandages along with her torso, arms, and legs. The gear that she wore was smashed against her body. On her left hand was a beaten, silver ring. </p><p>And around her neck was a blue, tear-drop necklace.</p><p>"Alana?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I'm Not Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alana’s skin was turning cold and paler as the two conscious soldiers were racing back to the Supply Wagon. Levi let out an annoyed click of his tongue, gripping his reins tighter as he realized how far away they were from base. “Tch, hurry up!” He called to the cadet behind him, “We have to get there before she loses too much blood!” The upset soldier had already lost the other two members of his family, so he was definitely not losing her too.</p><p>Both picked up the pace. After a couple of minutes, the brunette, Kurt Grinzor, began to see the grouped Scouts up ahead. “I see them! We’re going to make it!” His voice was shaky, but relieved. The cadet had gone through his own traumatic moments before meeting up with Levi, so he was grateful to see a ray of hope.</p><p>Once they finally reached the wagons, the men were greeted by the sights of other wounded or terrified soldiers. With no time wasted, the ravenette quickly ran to the wagon to find medical supplies. However, he struggled trying to find the right materials and bandages. Another soldier witnessed Levi’s troubles and quickly moved to help. The two of them began to try to wrap Alana’s injuries--mainly the other soldier due to Levi’s lack of medical knowledge. Tilting his head down, the silver-eyed man leaned his ear by her face to try and hear her breathing.</p><p>Alana’s breath was shallow as she struggled to breathe and her face was contorted in pain. Her long, dark hair had fallen out of its braid, lining around her sweaty face. She was a complete mess compared to her normal, tidy self.</p><p>Levi was at a loss of words. So many things had happened to him over the span of a couple of hours. The initial shock of finding his ravenette friend again had worn off as he began processing the fact that they were the only ones left. How was he going to break the news to her about their lost comrades?</p><p>How was he going to tell her that he was incapable to protect the man she loved?</p><p>“Le...vi?” A small whisper resonated in the air. The mentioned man jerked his head to the voice. His silver eyes were met with bright, diamond blue ones. She looked dazed and unable to focus her vision completely. A stray tear fell from her eye as she cringed in pain. “It... hurts. Where are we…?”</p><p>Levi’s calloused hand quickly grasped onto her cold, soft one, giving it a tight squeeze, afraid that she’d disappear if he let go. Words were never his strong suit, but he felt the need to at least say something. “It’s okay, I’m here. We’re heading back soon, and we’ll get you help. Stay with me, got it?”</p><p>Her face eased at his words while she gave him a reassuring squeeze of her hand.</p><p>[~]</p><p>Like Levi had said, the entire Survey Corps began to return to the walls about half an hour later. The raven haired man followed closely to one of the horse drawn wooden wagons that Alana rested in. He made absolute sure that he wouldn’t take his eyes off of her; not even for a second. Thankfully the weather seemed to completely clear up as they continued their journey back. The Scouts were met with an occasional Titan on the way, but none that they couldn't deal with in the end.</p><p>As they neared Wall Maria, the Garrison soldiers began to raise the gate. The remaining Scouts were led into the inner safeties of the wall and were greeted by the crowds of civilians belonging to Shiganshina. However, there didn't seem to be a single perky face. Some were screaming the names of their children, their family, or loved one. Some were looking at the injured soldiers with disgust and anger. According to them, the Scouting Legion was nothing more than a joke and a waste of taxes.</p><p>To them, everyone should remain inside of the walls.</p><p>“Joseph! Joseph, where are you!?” An older lady began shouting from the sides, searching for her son. Slowly, she limped her way towards the moving Scouts and begged them for answers. Unfortunately, she was met with the shake of a head, signalling that her child was one of the many sacrifices for humanity. The woman sank down to her knees and covered her tearfilled face while the rest of the soldiers continued on their way back to headquarters, ignoring most of the screams and cries from the rest.</p><p>Alana, though barely holding onto consciousness, was rattled awake from the large bumps of the wagon against the ground. It wasn’t the most comfortable ride, but she had endured worse. Although she couldn’t see completely over the sides of the wooden cart, she was able to see some heads of the civilians. So many of them were angry, but she caught sight of a certain boy, accompanied with a girl, in the crowd, who was trying to sneak a peek at the Scouts.</p><p>The youngling had shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes filled with amazement. A toothy grin was spread widely across his face until he realized how there were certainly less soldiers than there were the day they left. Shock filled his features, though it was obvious he still had admiration for the regiment.</p><p>‘He reminds me of Isabel’ she thought to herself as a light smile made its way onto her face. After all, her redheaded sister’s smile was always very contagious.</p><p>[~]</p><p>Once the Regiment reached their headquarters in the interior of Wall Rose, Levi quietly accompanied Alana to the infirmary room. There were countless injured soldiers being taken care of by the nurses, who were scampering around with medicines and medical supplies. The wounded ravenette was carefully set on one of the beds as they worked to redress her bandages and stitch up her open wounds.</p><p>The process seemed to take hours for Levi as he was forced to wait outside until she regained consciousness. He leaned against one of the hallway window sills racking his brain for a way to speak to his female friend. Typically, the silver-eyed thug wouldn’t have a single issue when it came to his blunt, quick remarks, but now he was struggling. Not to mention, he also had to deal with the agonizing pain of losing Furlan and Isabel mere hours ago that was sinking in.</p><p>“Yo, Levi,” a voice broke the silence. It was Hanji, who gave him a small wave as she walked down the hallway towards him.</p><p>The ravenette’s silver eyes darted towards the sudden noise, recognizing who was speaking. It was the female that he was forced to talk to the previous night. However, this time, he didn’t have Furlan anymore to guide his conversation. Instead, he chose to remain silent, not in the mood at all to talk to her.</p><p>“Silent treatment, huh?” Hanji questioned with a half-assed smile as she put her hands on her hips. “I’m happy to hear you survived. You really are the hope of humanity.”</p><p>“Shut up, shitty glasses.” He snapped with annoyance.</p><p>Her face dropped slightly at his harsh words. Remembering what she came here for, the brunette’s head drooped slightly. “I heard about your friends. I’m really sorry for your losses.”</p><p>Levi’s eye twitched at her words. “The hell you are. You don’t give two shits if they survived or not. They were nothing more than death fodder for you.” Although his words were harsh, he couldn’t care less. Instead, he just glared at her with his menacing gray eyes. At this point, he couldn’t help his attitude towards the brunette. Too many things were happening, yet none of them seemed to go in his favor.</p><p>“That’s not true! Every soldier here is like family, you included!” She argued back.</p><p>“I’m not part of your shitty family, nor will I ever be. Now get the hell away from me.”</p><p>Rather than arguing back, Hanji held her tongue and nodded. She was aware of the mental pain and trauma death could cause, not to mention the fact that he wasn’t close to anyone else here other than his injured companion. Turning on her heel, she headed back towards the barracks.</p><p>About half an excruciating hour later, the nurses gave him an ‘all clear’ as they allowed him to walk inside of the infirmary rooms. He trudged his way into the room, scrunching his nose at the hospital-esque smell of disinfectants and medicine. While Levi loved having everything spotless, this was definitely not his favorite smell. His steel gray eyes darted around the room, making contact with all of the wounded men and women. They seemed more stabilized now, but most still have faces of discomfort.</p><p>But then his eyes met hers.</p><p>Alana was in more of a comfortable outfit, stripped of her uniform. Her hair was still down and quite messy and she was sitting up with pillows stacked behind her for comfort. From this position, the bandages wrapped around her were completely visible. Although her face was full of scratches and bruises, she gave her ravenette friend a small smile.</p><p>Levi, however, remained quiet as he pulled up a small, wooden stool and sat next to Alana’s bed. His pained eyes watched her carefully, analyzing the poor girl’s injuries. ‘This wouldn’t have happened if I were able to keep all of them safe. If only I had stopped them from coming along.’ He thought.</p><p>“Levi? What’s wrong? Do I really look that bad?”</p><p>“You look like shit.” He replied nonchalantly.</p><p>“Ouch, you don’t have to be like that,” she strainfully laughed. “Where are Furlan and Isabel?”</p><p>His breath hitched in his throat. Though he tried to picture a response earlier, nothing was coming to his brain now. Her eyes were so pure and innocent. Her angelic smile wasn’t prepared for the news. However, he had to say it somehow.</p><p>“They’re gone.”</p><p>
  <em>Die Stühle liegen sehr eng </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I talk all the night long </em>
</p><p>Alana’s face dropped and she gave him a blank stare. “What… What did you say?”</p><p>“They died during the expedition.” He responded with as straight of a face as he could manage, though his voice was low and pained. Behind his hard, steel-gray eyes, millions of emotions were threatening to flood out.</p><p>
  <em>Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We comrades have stories to tell </em>
</p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” But deep inside, she knew he wasn’t joking. Levi was always a blunt and serious man; he hardly ever joked around. Before she knew it, tears shone in the corners of the girl’s eyes. “I bet… I bet that they’re outside right now.” Her voice trembled as she kept talking. It was a strong habit of hers to try to smile and talk during a sad situation, but this had hit differently.</p><p>This time, half of her family was gone.</p><p>
  <em>So ist es immer, that in the evening time </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We drink and we sing when our fighting is done </em>
</p><p>Alana’s clenched onto her hospital blankets tightly. A small whimper left her throat and she squeezed her eyes together, trying to block off her threatening tears. “It’s just… It’s just a joke.” She sobbed out as her breathing became more rapid while her hands searched for something to grab onto, resulting in her tightly hugging herself. On the verge of a panic attack, the ravenette began picking and scratching at her restricting bandages around her arms while trying to pry them off. “They’re not- they can’t be.” She sobbed, now switching to pulling at the loose strands of her hair with her shaking hands.</p><p>
  <em>So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ease our burden, long is the night </em>
</p><p>“It’s not.” He fought back, clenching his jaw tightly.</p><p>“They’re not dead!” She snapped her head towards him and screamed through a cry, not caring that there were others around them. “They’re not, they’re not, they’re not! Stop fucking telling me lies, Levi!” With bared teeth, Alana gave him a deadly glare, but behind her threatening eyes, pain was completely evident.</p><p>“Lana…” He mumbled, not knowing how to help the trembling girl. “I made the wrong choice-”</p><p>
  <em>Da die Sterne nicht leuchten </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are stars and we'll beam on our town</em>
</p><p>“I said stop!” Her hands flew up to her necklace, gripping it for dear life. It took her a couple more deep breaths--a grounding technique of hers--to calm herself as much as she could manage. Once the fight had left her gaze seconds later, Alana pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes to try and conceal her tears. “Please…” she begged, substantially quieter, “just stop.”</p><p>Levi’s mouth snapped shut at her plea. Never had he seen his friend act this way, even in the Underground. Besides, he hasn’t been able to mentally recover from the difficult blow either. Instead, he stood from his chair and awkwardly engulfed Alana into a side hug. One of his arms snaked around the smaller girl’s waist and the other gently wrapped around her head. He calmly and lightly threaded his rough fingers in her silky black hair. While he was never one for physical affection, this time was different. He didn’t want to let go.</p><p>Not again.</p><p>“I’m here,” he mumbled against the top of the shaking girl’s head. “And I’m not leaving.”</p><p>Although it wasn’t much, the younger girl found comfort in his embrace--as well as words. When she nuzzled her face into his chest, the smell of peppermint and cedar were still prominent to her, despite the fact that he didn’t have the chance to bathe since the beginning of the expedition. Recognizing the familiar smell and being engulfed by his warmth, she left the remainder of tears stream out until her eyes were red and dry.</p><p>
  <em>Schauten wir das Licht selbst an </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sing with hope and the fear will be gone</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As much as I hate to say it, this is the last chapter I had prewritten since I've started. Starting now, this may be done sporadically or--at the worst--left on hiatus for a while. I've been decently busy in life and I just need to catch up on all of my things (including waiting for SnK manga and anime). For all of you now, thank you for sticking with this story and supporting me! It means more than I could ever express through my words. Love you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>